Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Light
by Laina Inverse
Summary: A simple telling of Ocarina of time, with a few author brand twists. completed
1. Prologue

Disc: I do not in any way own the Legend of Zelda plot-line or any of the subquests... I'm just writing this for fun, so if it's a little Mary-Sue-ish, it's cause I feel like it.  
  
Prologue:  
  
From outside the Forest.  
  
She was only four years old that day. Life was simple, and fun to the small pink haired girl. She had grown up with only her sister, who was older than her by two years, and her nurse, who was older by a great deal. She loved her father, but as Hyrules king, he had many duties, and precious little time for his daughters.  
  
"Raiha! Stay away from the water. You might fall in."  
  
The blue-gold of her eyes flickered slightly, and the small girl reached into the water trying to catch a fish in her chubby hand. Zelda, her sister reached out, and gently pulled her away from the water, back in the direction of the royal picnic that was happening on the shore.  
  
"I'll play hide n seek with you," Zelda whispered, "so we don't get caught by Impa."  
  
Both girls giggled. And Zelda released the smaller girl. To see them from behind, one would never have guessed that the two were related, but facing them directly, their smiles were identical, and the way the tilted their heads to the left seemed just adorable. At least, that what most of the court ladies said to the girls.  
  
Around Raiha's neck was a pendant that depicted the triforce, although it had one extra triangle, made of a white metal. It glimmered brightly in the noon light of the warm sun, signifying her status as the second Princess, and her succesability as Royal archivist if she so wished.  
  
As Zelda began to count, Raiha ran as fast as her small legs would carry her, away from the picnic, and deep into the forest. When she figured she had gone far enough away, Raiha stopped, and looked around.  
  
Trees surrounded her, and she stood on a rope and wood bridge, that stretched over a long drop onto the forest floor. Undaunted by her surroundings, the young princess yawned, and sat down, swiftly dozing off on the bridge.  
  
- - -  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"Shouldn't be. I thought the forest would have claimed her as a Stall Child by now, but apparently, she's too young or something."  
  
"Look, she's waking up!"  
  
Raiha yawned ending with a small squeak, and rubbed her eyes with one chubby fist.  
  
"Did I get found?" she asked. "I gots to be it now?"  
  
A small light bobbed above her head, and the small girl reached up to grab it. It fluttered just out of reach, and Raiha scrambled to her feet with a giggle. A hand on her wrist stopped her, and she looked at the two people who'd found her.  
  
One was a girl, older than her, with green hair, clothes, and boots, but surprisingly blue eyes. The other was a boy, barely older than her, with blue eyes, and blond hair. The girl looked at Raiha with a scrutinizing frown. Raiha shuffled her feet slightly.  
  
"I wasn't s'pposed ta be here?" She asked in a tremulous voice. "I did a bad thing?"  
  
The green haired girl smiled softly, and crouched down to be at the same height as the four year old.  
  
"My name's Saria, Im ten years old," she said, " and this is Link, he's five. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Raiha, and I'm four." the gold eyed girl said. "An I guess I'm it for Hide n seek?"  
  
Link grinned, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Nope," he said. "You're it for tag!"  
  
Instantly, he took off, and Raiha gave chase, giggling.  
  
Saria watched after the running children, and gave a small frown. Her fairy, known as Tith, fluttered close to her head.  
  
"We could always ask the Deku tree," Tith said. "He'll know who she is, and what to do with her."  
  
Saria shook her head, and followed the two younger children with her eyes, as they played until they fell on the grass panting, inside the Korkiri village.  
  
"If the Deku tree didn't want her here, she would probably be another Stall Child by now. And besides, it's good that has someone his own age to play with. They'll wear each other out, and make less work for the rest of us Korkiri.  
  
"And there's a strange power resonating from her. Almost as if she can control the elements. I could hear the forest spirits welcoming her, and they're normally so hostile. So I think she'll be staying. I'll put her up in my house until we find another for her."  
  
- - -  
  
Slowly it began to grow late, and outside the forest, panic was high. Zelda was tearful, and searching, but her voice couldn't penetrate the deep forest, and no one dared to enter. Impa placed her hand on the older Princesses shoulder, and slowly led her away from the forest.  
  
"There is nothing more we can do Princess Zelda," Impa said mournfully. "Perhaps one day we shall see her again."  
  
Zelda sobbed, but followed complacently. Secretly, Impa began closing off all memory of the younger Princess from everyone's mind.  
  
"It is better to forget," the Sheikah murmured to herself. "For all of us." 


	2. Part 1

Disc: see prologue  
  
Part 1:  
  
A disturbing nightmare  
  
-or-  
  
Traveling outside the forest.  
  
-five years later-  
  
It was the hundredth time in who knew how many nights that Raiha had woken up, stifling a scream. She sat in her house, and shook, trying to remove the dream from her mind. The nine year old girl wiped the tears from her eyes, and yawned.  
  
'At least this time, I didn't wake anyone up,' she thought. 'If I know everyone right, only Link n Saria'd be sympathetic.... and If I go back to sleep, I'll just have it again.'  
  
It was always the same. Darkness, pitch black surrounded her, cutting her off from sounds and feeling. Then the cold surrounded her, bringing the pink haired girl to her knees. There was always a figure there, tall, and dangerous, and a mocking laughter that echoed in her ears, long after she awoke.  
  
Raiha shook her head rapidly, and climbed out of bed, wishing like she always did, that she could remember about her past. She looped her triforce pendant around her neck, and looked in the mirror. Her hair was short, barely coming past her ears, and somewhat fluffy. She could hide the worst of it under her hat, but nothing she did would hide the exhaustion that clung to her every move. She made a face at the mirror, shoved on her hat, and walked out the door of her hut, into the pre-dawn light of the Korkiri village.  
  
Stretching again, Raiha's gold eyes spotted something that she'd rarely seen before. A fairy, without a partner.  
  
'It looks like it's heading to Links house!' Raiha's thoughts raced 'Oh wow! I wanna see this!'  
  
She took off at a mad dash to reach Links treehouse, just as the Fairy flew in through the door. The pink haired girl could hear the sounds of a delicate voice yelling at Link to wake up. Giggling, she climbed the ladder, and poked her head into the house in time to hear,  
"The Great Deku tree has asked me to be your partner. Nice to meet you."  
  
Raiha poked her head inside the house, and gave Link a small wave. He smiled at her, and the fairy turned to look.  
  
"Oh," she squeaked. "You must be Raiha, right? Good timing! I'm Navi! I'm supposed to be your guy's partner. Nice to meet you!"  
  
Raiha blinked, and came the rest of the way inside the treehouse.  
  
"Wait," Link said. "One fairy and two korkiri?"  
  
"That's not normal," Raiha said thoughtfully. "Still weirder things have happened."  
  
'Like me.'  
  
Link shrugged and stood up, as Navi fluttered from one to the other.  
  
"Well, that's not important right now." the fairy said. "The Great Deku tree wants to talk to you both, so let's go."  
  
Raiha blinked, and so did Link. The exchanged confused glances as the walked out onto Link's porch. Raiha saw her first, and waved cheerily at Saria and Tith, who were running down the path towards them. While Link climbed down the ladder, Raiha put one hand on the railing, and vaulted over it. She landed badly, almost twisted her ankle, but she laughed, a soft laugh, and dusted herself off. Saria shook her head.  
  
"You're so impatient," the green haired Korkiri said, hauling the younger girl to her feet. "And so reckless."  
  
Raiha grinned, and shrugged good naturedly.  
  
"Yeah, but you guys wouldn't have me any other way hmm?" she retorted cheekily.  
  
Link and Saria laughed, and Navi looked at Tith.  
  
"Are they always like this?" the blue fairy asked.  
  
"Nah," Tith replied. "Sometime's their worse."  
  
Both faeries sighed, just as Saria noticed Navi.  
  
"Wow, who's partner is she?" the green haired girl asked.  
  
Raiha and Link looked at each other, then shrugged.  
  
"She says that she's the partner for both of us." Link admitted. "I can already hear Mido's stupid joke."  
  
Raiha shook her head, and smiled wryly. Saria frowned slightly.  
  
"Well, we need to hurry," Navi piped. "The Great Deku tree is waiting for you!"  
  
"You're going to meet the great deku tree?" Saria asked. "Might want to hurry. When I checked, Mido wasn't over there yet."  
  
Raiha pulled herself up over the lip of earth, and checked. Then she swore under her breath.  
  
"By Din." she muttered. "What a pest."  
  
Dropping back down, she smoothed her green tunic and frowned.  
  
"He's there now. And he's so stubborn, he won't let us through without these 'proper requirements' whatever they are! Oh..."  
  
Link shrugged.  
  
"I asked him a couple of days ago actually. He demanded a sword and shield."  
  
Raiha bonked Link on the head, none to gently.  
  
Why'd you wait til now to tell me?" she demanded. "I know you can buy a shield at the store.... but a sword?"  
  
Link rubbed his head, and stuck out his tongue. Raiha instantly gave chase, but Link ran ahead of her, laughing. She made a face at his retreating form, and folded her arms with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Boys," she muttered in disgust. "So difficult. Oh well, his loss."  
  
Waving bye to Saria, Raiha ran towards her house, to get the object she'd found only two years before. Unwrapping it from a layer of soft cloth, she held in her hands one of the items of legend.  
  
"The Korkiri sword," she murmured. "This is definitely made for Link. He'll need it more than I will. After all, he's the guy." And she giggled. "Besides, I like my slingshot. Now, where'd I hide it?"  
  
Digging under her bed yielded a pouch of forgotten rupees, which she knew she'd need, a bag of deku seeds for her slingshot, a couple of deku nuts, and a lot of dust. But no slingshot.  
  
'Where'd it go?' she wondered. 'I know I put it somewhere around here....'  
  
She looked through her whole one room house, and finally found it hidden under her pillow. By this time, Navi had come to nag her, with Link not to far behind.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Navi asked. "The Deku tree needs to see you! Hurry up!"  
  
Raiha beat the dust from her clothes and hat, before stuffing her slingshot in her belt.  
  
"Had to find my slingshot," she said, making a face at the fairy. "And I need to give this to Link."  
  
"What's a this?" Link asked from her doorway.  
  
Raiha jumped, and pulled out a deku seed, aiming her slingshot right at Link's forehead, before his voice registered in her mind. Link looked surprised to have a deku seed aimed in his direction, and held up an arm which had a deku shield on it.  
  
"Sorry, Sorry," he said hastily. "Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Raiha scowled at him, and put the deku seed back in it's pouch. The, stuffing the slingshot back into her belt, she grabbed the sword from where she'd left it, on her bed, and handed it to him.  
  
"Remember how, two years ago, you couldn't find me while we were playing hide and seek in the village?" Raiha stated. "It's cause I found a hole and this was on the other side. I stayed until I figured you'd given up."  
  
Link took the sword, and held it up, shedding the shield on his arm.  
  
"That one's yours" he said almost absentmindedly. "I've already got mine on."  
  
Raiha picked up the wooden shield, and slid it over her arm, adjusting the straps to fit her smaller stature.  
  
"Okay, now that you're fully equipped, lets go!" Navi demanded. "Please!!!"  
  
Raiha and Link grinned, and took off, Navi keeping up just barely.  
  
'Korkiri,' the fairy thought in amusement. 'It's always a game to them.'  
  
- - -  
  
"Aw come on Mido," Raiha protested. "There's only one sword and you know it! I can take care of myself quite well just with my slingshot!"  
  
"It's the rules Raiha," Mido stated. "If you're going to the great deku tree, you need a sword. A slingshot doesn't do that much damage."  
  
Fuming, Raiha almost pulled out a deku nut to blind him, so that she could run past, but common sense stopped her.  
  
"I'm going to be with Link," she said, reigning in her temper. "He has a sword. I'm not helpless Mido."  
  
"You still need a sword," the self proclaimed leader of the korkiri said stubbornly. "Otherwise I won't let you pass."  
  
An idea came to Raiha's mind, and she smiled inwardly.  
  
"Fine then. I'll just go tell Saria how mean you're being and..."  
  
"Alright, alright!" Mido said hastily. "You can go! Just don't blame me if you get killed!"  
  
"Thanks Mido," Raiha said cheerfully. "You're a real friend."  
  
Giggling, she joined Link in the corridor to the deku tree.  
  
"Real friend?" Link said. "More like real sucker. I can't believe you did that."  
  
Raiha smiled slyly.  
  
"It was that or bean him on the head with a deku stick. I choose the nicer method."  
  
"Nicer.... riiiiight."  
  
"Oh stuff it. I got through."  
  
- - -  
  
"Great Deku Tree, we're here," Navi said. "All three of us."  
  
Raiha had only seen the Deku tree once, and it had been from a distance. Looking up, she decided she could believe it was the oldest tree in the world. The way the bark was shaped, it looked like he had bushy eyebrows and a mustache.  
  
"Ah, children." The Deku tree spoke. "I have heard of thine terrible nightmares. It is a sign of the darkness that rises. I would ask to receive thine aid, for I have been cursed. Dost thou have the courage to face this curse?"  
  
Link and Raiha looked at each other, then nodded.  
  
"Yes Great Deku tree," Link said. "We will vanquish your curse."  
  
Under the mustache, a large hole formed, larger than both korkiri put together.  
  
"Then enter. Be careful and Listen to Navi when she speaks."  
  
Raiha gripped her slingshot, and Link gulped slightly. Then both of them bolstered their courage, and ran inside before they could change their minds.  
  
- - -  
  
It was a mess of spiderwebs. Raiha almost got stuck to a couple, and Link had to burn quite a few of them down.  
  
"How are we supposed to know what to fight?" Raiha asked in a voice that reached barely a whisper.  
  
Link shrugged.  
  
"Wait for the first thing that attacks us?"  
  
Raiha looked at him out of one gold eye.  
  
"That is so not reassuring," she said, pulling out another deku seed.  
  
A rustle of sound caught her attention, and pulled it upward. She reached her hand back, and yanked on Links sleeve.  
  
"I think I found it," she squeaked, "but why did it have to be a spider?"  
  
Link turned and looked upwards as well,  
  
"Whoa..... that's a huge spider. It explains all the bite marks and the spiderwebs."  
  
Navi fluttered up near it's head.  
  
"It's asleep," she called down. "This thing is called Gohma. It's weak point should be around it's head...."  
  
"Navi, Move!" Raiha yelled. "It's not asleep anymore!"  
  
In one motion, the sleep deprived girl raised her arm and fired her slingshot, right at the creatures eye.  
  
It squalled, and forgot about Navi, who was now hiding under Link's hat, focusing on the two Korkiri below. Raiha gulped.  
  
'By Din, did it have to be a spider?'  
  
It moved fast for a giant parasite, and Raiha had a hard time nailing it again. Link wasn't faring any better with his sword, which had been caught in some sticky webbing. Stunning the spider finally, Raiha lit a deku branch on fire, and burnt more of the webbing, freeing Link's sword.  
  
"No way am I going near that thing!" Raiha said flatly. "You can kill it."  
  
"Baby," Link said. "Scared of a spider."  
  
Raiha glared.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed that's a really big spider!" the pink haired girl snapped. "And yes, I'm scared of that thing! It could eat us both in two bites! Go kill it!"  
  
She pushed Link towards Gohma, which was starting to be un-stunned. With a loud yell, Link thrust his sword through the Spiders eye. It shrieked, fell backwards, and started to crumble into ashes.  
  
"See," Link said. "That wasn't so bad."  
  
"Your sword has spider guts all over," Raiha grimaced. "I'd clean that off if I were you."  
  
A soft blue light surrounded them, lifting them from deep within the Deku tree, and depositing them on the grass in front. In the brighter noon sunshine, Raiha made a face, and even Link felt a bit grossed out. Both of them were covered in spiderwebs and ashes.  
  
'That is so icky,' Raiha thought. 'I'm going to bathe as soon as this is all over.'  
  
Looking around, she was faintly surprised to see that while they had been inside the Deku tree, it had grown dark. The tree and the meadow glowed faintly with the residue of ancient magic, and the Deku tree looked a little better.  
  
"Well done," he said. "Thou art indeed brave and wise. Now, please listen closely."  
  
As the two Korkiri listened, the Deku tree explained about how he had been cursed, and who by, as well as telling them about the legend of the sacred Triforce. Raiha felt a tinge of dejavu, but ignored it, and listened.  
  
"Thou must never allow that man with his evil hear to enter the Sacred Realm of legend, nor gain the Triforce."  
  
Raiha looked up at the Deku tree, a frown of worry creasing her face.  
  
"Though you indeed broke the curse, I was doomed before you started. Thou must leave the forest, and go to the castle on the far side of the field, where there, thou shalt meet the Princess of Destiny. Now take this stone, the stone that desert man wanted so much that he cast this death curse upon me."  
  
A green glow suffused the clearing, flaring to bright to see for a few seconds. When it died down, a pale green stone, with gold wrapped around it in the same symbol as the deku shield, was floating in midair, over Link's head. Carefully, he reached up, and took it. It flared once, then shrunk down, becoming the size of a deku seed. Link looked at Raiha, who was wiping tears from her eyes, and offered it to her.  
  
"You take it. Knowing me, I'll just lose it." Link said.  
  
It was hard not to cry. There was a lump in Links throat as Raiha carefully took the korkiri Emerald. As she pulled it closer to her, it gave of an innocent glimmer, and fused with the lower right triangle of her necklace. Both korkiri children gathered their courage and looked back at the Deku tree.  
  
"Navi, thou must accompany them on their journey. I.... entreat ye.... Navi. Good........ bye......"  
  
The color seemed to be pulled upward from the deku tree, leaving only a grey pallor, and emptiness. Raiha 's gold eyes flooded with tears, and Link had to look away.  
  
"Let's go to Hyrule castle you two," Navi said, determinedly cheerful. "Goodbye... Great Deku tree."  
  
Both children turned and walked out of the Deku tree Meadow, and straight into Mido.  
  
"What did you guys do?!" he demanded. "Did the Great Deku tree... is he... Dead?"  
  
Raiha nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks. Mido scowled.  
  
"This is all your fault!" he declared, before stalking off. "I can't believe you two!"  
  
Link stuck his tongue out at Mido's retreating back, and grabbed Raiha's wrist tugging her along.  
  
"Dumb jerk," Link grumbled. "Never listens to anything we say."  
  
They both split up, to get some rest, and to pack their things so that they could go on this insanely strange journey. Soaking in a bath Raiha looked at her pendant with it's new addition.  
  
"How weird," she murmured, "It's almost as if it understood that we'd need out hands free for carrying other things. And why do I feel like I've heard that triforce legend before?"  
  
She sighed, shrugged, and stepped out of the cold bath water.  
  
"I guess that's what we're going to find out."  
  
- - -  
  
The easiest way out of the village was the log at the entrance. They received a few dire warnings about leaving the forest, but they were not going to be swayed. The Deku tree had believed in them, so they would believe inn themselves.  
  
"I didn't see Saria in the crowd of Korkiri," Raiha commented.  
  
"Maybe she just needs time to get used to us leaving." Link replied. "I hope she doesn't get mad at us, cause we left early."  
  
"So you are leaving."  
  
Both Link and Raiha jumped, and turned. They'd walked right past Saria without knowing it. They turned sheepishly, and looked at the still ten year old green haired girl.  
  
Her blue eyes were sad, and Link felt a twinge of sorrow.  
  
"I knew... that you would leave the forest someday," Saria said. "Because you are different from the rest of us. But you know what? That's okay, because we'll always be friends."  
  
She held out a wooden ocarina to Link.  
  
"Here, take this. I hope that when you play it, you'll think of us in the Forest, and come to visit."  
  
Raiha hugged Saria, who ruffled her hair fondly.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Eyes tear bright, Link and Raiha turned, and walked out of the forest.  
  
- - -  
It was noon when they reached the field, and they both took a few minutes to eat small snacks and take a drink of water, before continuing.  
  
"Hoo, look up here you two," came a voice. "It's, hoo, about tiime you started on your adventures."  
  
Link and Raiha looked up at an old owl sitting in a tree above their heads. He bobbed his head a couple of times, then spoke again.  
  
"I am Kepora Gebora, and I can give you advice on your quest. Firstly, it will take you at least two day if not more to get to the palace. The field is rather large, and both of you are, rather small. As a ,hoo hoo, warning, Stall children prowl the field at night, so rest in a handy tree, hoot hoo."  
  
Link and Raiha nodded.  
  
"I will, hoooo, meet you at the castle, hoo, to help you in. Until then, hoot hoo hoo."  
  
As the owl took off, soaring into the noon bright sky, Raiha blinked.  
  
"Oookaaayy.... that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen," she stated. "And what in the world are stall children?"  
  
"Why do I think we don't want to know." 


	3. Part 2

disc: see prologue

Part 2:

Making new friends

-or-

Meeting a Princess

It took them almost a whole week of walking to make it to the castle, just before they shut th drawbridge. They were low on food, and only the nearby river had stopped them from running low on water too.

That sat at the fountain inside the market town, and allowed themselves to relax for the first time in a long time. Both were footsore and weary, though cheerful. The week of surviving on the road had helped them push their sorrow for the deku tree into the back of their minds.

Link was the one who smelled the food first. He turned to Raiha, who had just noticed the scent of fresh bread and sugary pastries.

"You have money, right Raiha?" he asked in a pleading tone. "I'm starving!"

"So am I Link," Raiha said slowly, "But I also saw the prices they want for that food. I've only got ten rupees. It won't be enough. It might just be easier if we walked up to the castle."

Link sighed, and leaned back against the fountain, trying to ignore his rumbling stomach. Raiha leaned forward, propping her chin on her hands in thought.

'There has to be a way for us to get food. A way that won't bankrupt us. And we have to get into that castle. But how?'

"I can't believe my brother," said a young mans voice. "That idiot tried to climb into the palace through a drain hole in the side!"

"It almost worked too!" another voice protested. "It would have if I hadn't gotten stuck!"

Link sat upright, and Raiha turned to him with a grin.

"A drain pipe in the side of the castle," she murmured. "There's our way in!"

- - -

At the entrance of the castle, Raiha and Link again ran into Kepora Gebora.

"Hoo, well it's about time, hoo. The Princess is inside, hoo. Try to make it, hoo, before the guards see you, hoo!"

"You're going to the castle?" came a soft female voice.

Link jumped, and Raiha slowly turned, fearing the worst. Both of them relaxed when they saw it was a girl about their age. She had bright blue eyes, and red hair, and was smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah," Link ventured. "We are."

"That's great!" the girl said, clapping her hands. "Do you think you could do me a favor and find my dad? He delivers milk to the castle, but he must've fallen asleep somewhere!"

The girl folded her arms and scowled.

"What a thing for an adult to do. If you find him, I'll give you this egg. It just refuses to hatch for some reason. Oh, and before I forget, my name's Maron. I live at the ranch just outside of town. Stop by sometime."

Raiha took the egg, and tucked it into her pouch, and Link gave Maron a thankful smile.

"We'll see if we can find you dad," Raiha said. "And we might take you up on that offer."

"I'm Link, and this is Raiha. It was nice to meet you Maron."

They climbed up the vines growing on the wall of earth, and dropped down on the inside of the huge palace gate. Carefully, they snuck around the guards, and to another high shelf of earth just past the inner gates.

"I'm getting really sick of all this climbing and sneaking," Raiha whispered. "Is the sun going to come up soon?"

Link looked over his shoulder as he climbed up after her.

"Doesn't look like it," he whispered in frustration.

Raiha reached down a hand, and pulled Link up the rest of the way. She cursed silently, and looked around.

"The guard will probably get changed inside the palace at Dawn, so it needs to hurry up and get here!"

Dropping down inside the walls, the both made a face at the swiftly running moat around the castle, but obligingly slipped into the chilly water. The floated past the gate guards, and Link was the first to spot the small wedge of debris that could be used to get back up onto the stone path.

As the wrung as much water as they could from their clothes, Link scanned down the stone walkway to a side door.

"Rai, do you hear something?" he asked.

Raiha looked up from her wet hem, and frowned slightly. She closed her gold eyes, and listened.

"Yeah...." she murmured. "It sounds like... snoring?"

They looked at each other, and cautiously walked up the way until they saw a large man, snoring very loudly, and sitting right in front of the drain pipe they needed to use. There were a few large crates nearby with the words 'Lon-Lon Ranch Milk' stamped on them. At the backs of the Korkiri children, the sun finally began to rise. The crowing of the cuckoo that Link'd recognized as meaning dawn flew through the air. Very loudly. Raiha squeaked, and pulled out a newly hatched cuckoo from her pocket, and held it out next to the snoring man. The bird crowed again, waking the man from his slumber.

"Wh what's goin on here?" he demanded sleepily. "Can't a person get a little shut eye without bein disturbed?"

Link and Raiha shuffled their feet, in embarrassment, then Raiha decided to say something.

"Are you the person who works at the ranch?" she asked.

"Yup, I'm Taron, the owner of Lon-Lon Ranch."

"Why're you here Mr. Taron?" Link asked.

"I came to the castle to deliver this milk, but I got tired, and sat down to rest. I guess I must've fallen asleep."

The ranch owner laughed, and Link and Raiha couldn't help but smile. Then she remembered the message Maron had asked her to pass on.

"Well, um, sir? Your daughter's looking for you."

Taron's eyes bugged out. It was funny to see.

"Oh man, she's probably furious with me for leavin her behind! I'm really gonna catch it now!"

With that, Taron raised a cloud of dust and went speeding off, somehow managing to take Raiha's cuckoo with him. Raiha and Link exchanged looks, before bursting into giggles.

"Who is hehehehe scared of their kid? Hahahahaha!"

"Dunno. Heheheheh, but he sure can run fast."

After they'd calmed down for a few minutes, the Korkiri set to work pushing the boxes to line up with the drainage hole. Jumping over the gap and crawling through the water made them cold and wet again, but they dealt with it, and walked on into the palace.

- - -

"Guards...." Raiha muttered. "They're everywhere!"

She picked herself up, after she and Link had been thrown out of the castle for about the fifth or sixth time. The next time they were caught, as the guard had warned, they would be brought before the king himself. Which meant this was the last time they could try to sneak in with any prayer of success.

But all their past failures hadn't been for nothing. When they'd been thrown out they had been observing the guards movements and timing between shift changes. With their knowledge, this last time would be all they would need.

- - -

As they dashed past the last set of guards, Raiha grinned triumphantly.

"We did it Link," she murmured, as they walked through the large stone arch into a central courtyard. "We're going to meet the Princess."

For a moment however, vertigo assailed her. Raiha paused, and held a hand to her forehead. Link turned to look at her as she swayed on the dusty cobblestone, and grabbed her as she almost fell.

"Raiha? Raiha, what's wrong?"

Navi fluttered out from her hiding place under the girls cap, and gently bumped her in the head a couple of times. Raiha blinked her gold eyes slowly, feeling very far away. Then reality snapped back into place, which a mind wrenching jolt, and a headache began to form pounding sharply.

"I... I think I almost had something from my past Link. It was barely there, and I almost had it. I've been here before. I-I-I know this place!"

Link helped her to steady herself, and Navi floated worriedly at eye level.

"You sure you're alright?" The blue fairy asked. "You looked like you were gonna faint or something."

"I have one heck of a headache," Raiha replied. "But other than that, I'm good."

The grass was soft, and muffled the sound of their footsteps. As they got closer to what Raiha assumed to be the Princess the Deku tree had spoken of, her headache eased, then dissipated completely.

And she held a scrap of a memory

_  
Young she was, barely older than two. Her fine garments hung foofy and immobilizing around her, but she toddled determinedly onward. Her goal was the inner courtyard, where her big sister was._

_"Zellie, Zellie," Raiha demanded. "I wan my big sissy."_

'I want my big sissy,' she mused. 'Zellie? Big sister? Who was I?'

They stood at the foot of the stone stairs, with the girls back to them. Navi bobbed up and gently bounced off the girls shoulder. The Princess jumped, turned, and raised a hand to her mouth in surprise and awe, almost a complete mimicry of a movement Raiha had done three years back.

"Who... who are you?" the girl asked. "And how did you get past the guards?"

Raiha couldn't help but giggle softly.

"We snuck past the guards of course," she replied. "Otherwise we probably wouldn't be here now."

But the Princesses attention had shifted for the Korkiri, to the small ball of light that was Navi floating just above their heads.

"Is that... a fairy?" she breathed, blue eyes wide. "Are you... are you from the forest?"

"Yeah."

"Then you wouldn't happen to have.... a stone? A green one that shines?"

Before climbing though the drainage hole and sliding past the guards, Raiha had hidden her necklace on the inside of her dress, where it warmed against her skin. Link looked at Raiha, who had a strangely subdued and wary look on her face.

He was the one to venture a tentative "ye-es."

The Princess threw back her head and laughed, clapping her hands.

"That is wonderful!" she proclaimed. "Now I no longer have to worry about the Spiritual stone."

"Spiritual stone?" Raiha asked. "I... don't understand. What do you mean about worrying about the Spiritual stone? What is a spiritual stone?"

"The Spiritual stone of the forest. It's the green and shining stone you have," The Princess explained. "And because you have it, I don't have to fear Gannondorf retrieving it."

"Gannondorf?"

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning. The other night, I had a dream. Dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. Then, from out of the forest, a light exploded. It parted the cloud and lit up the ground, before turning into two figures one with a triforce pendant and the other holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy."

Raiha blinked.

'Prophetic dreams?' she wondered. 'Anything like what Link or I have been having?'

"And when you just appeared, I thought it might be, with any semblance of Goddess given luck, the two of you."

The dry way she'd said 'Goddess given luck' made Raiha want to giggle, but she forestalled herself, having heard the same phrase before. It seemed like it was in a different lifetime.

"Um, what's you name?" Link asked, seeing that Raiha was unwilling to break her silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the Princess proclaimed. "I got so caught up in my story, that I didn't properly introduce myself.!"

She smoothed down her skirt, and folded her hands in front of her, smiling sweetly.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. And you are?"

"I'm Raiha," the pink haired girl answered softly.

"I'm Link."

"Raiha... Link? Strange, they sound somehow familiar."

'Same to you Princess Zelda. Same to you.'

- - -

"This letter ought to get you everywhere you need to go. Please try to... eh?"

The smells of dinner had permeated the air, as their talk had taken longer than normal. Raiha had fallen backwards when Gannondorf had made eye contact with her though the window, but thankfully, he had not come over. Link had felt a twinge of something, but he wasn't sure wether he was afraid, or... stubbornly angry.

But at that point in time, both of their stomachs had growled so loudly at the smell of food, that Zelda had to laugh.

"Perhaps you can stay a while longer?" she asked, still giggling. "So that I can help provision you. If we're going to make sure Gannondorf doesn't get the Triforce, we have to make doubly sure that the ones I send out to retrieve the other spiritual stones don't starve themselves to death."

Raiha and Link blushed, the grinned.

'She's more human than I thought,' Raiha mused, as Zelda left the courtyard to retrieve dinner and supplies. 'Any other Princess might have turned up her nose at us, and told us to be on our way. I like her. Zellie.... heh, can't call her that.'

Link looked at Raiha, who dangled her feet into the water.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Sounds sincere. Can we trust her?"

"You're asking me?" Raiha blinked. "Why me? I thought you could tell."

Link shrugged, and sat down in the grass.

"It's just, you seemed so wary and nervous before."

Raiha tilted her head slightly in thought, then nodded.

"For some reason, she's familiar to me. I like her. She feels like... Like a big sister."

Raiha tucked her necklace back under her dress. She'd shown it to the Princess, to confirm they were who they said they were. Link had the letter tucked safely in his pouch, and now all they needed was food, and a good nights rest.

Food was coming, Zelda was seeing to that. But the rest? Well, they'd have to hole up in one of the uncomfortable trees again, but that was alright. If they had food enough to last a journey to get two more of these 'spiritual stones' then they'd be good, and problems would be solved.

For the most part at least.

"So you two are the children who will adventure into the lands of Hyrule to find the other sacred stones?"

Raiha jumped, and slipped of the shelf of earth, landing with a splash in the water. Link rolled upright, and stared hard at the woman who had literally appeared from out of nowhere.

She had a shock of white hair, though she really didn't look so old, and almost blood red eyes. Her clothing seemed to be armor in a shade of blue, and a pair of tight fitting shorts, with knee high boots.

Raiha sat in the stream, stunned that she'd been caught so completely off guard. Link also felt extremely young with his own mouth open. Navi fluttered out from under Links cap, and grumbled something illegible.

The woman, who seemed hard like iron, smiled slightly.

"Relax, I will not throw you out, like you doubtless have been many times. I am Impa, Guardian and Nanny to the Princess. I was sent to teach you a song to help you with your quest, and also to bring you the food and supplies Princess Zelda sent. You will not see her any further tonight however, as it is time for the Royal family and their... guest to be dining."

The way Impa had hesitated on the word guest, indicated, at least to Navi, that she disliked this Gannondorf as much as the Princess did. She was just too polite to say so. The korkiri however, had latched onto the word 'food' and considering their hunger, the tiny blue fairy really couldn't blame them.

"She has arranged for you to spend the night in one of the unoccupied guest rooms, adjacent to her own. Try not to remain up to late."

Impa gave a faint smile, and produced the trays of food that the Korkiri children could smell, but not see. They were at least, polite, she noted, in waiting for her to put the trays down before starting in on the palace food.

"If you give me your packs, I will supply them," Impa murmured. "And do not fear the guards tonight. They know better than to enter the Princesses courtyard, and tomorrow, I will escort you out of the town myself, as the Princess has asked."

Raiha stopped eating long enough to nicely hand Impa their sadly limp packs. As she looked up at the older woman, she received another shock of familiarity, but this time, she thrust it into the back of her mind, to be mulled over later.

"Thank you," she murmured. "For helping us and all."

Impa smiled.

"When I return, I will teach you the song."

- - -

The next morning, right after Zelda had joined them for a picnic breakfast, Impa stood in the archway.

"I think she's trying to give us a hint Link," Raiha murmured, swallowing some juice. "And while it's still really early, I think we should get going."

"Inna minu'" Link said through a mouthful of food. "I'h eahing."

Raiha sighed, and shook her head.

'I said it before, and I'll say it again,' she thought morosely as Zelda giggled. '_Boys_!'


	4. Part 3

disc: se prologue

Part 3:

Why is there royalty following us?!

-or-

The Spiritual stone of fire

As they headed in the direction of Lon-Lon Ranch to see Maron, Raiha couldn't shake the suspicion that they were being followed. As it was, they couldn't see anyone, and the field was more open than any other place they'd been so far. She tucked the unnerving feeling into the back of her mind, and jogged a little to catch up with Link.

"Why are we going back to the ranch?" she asked. "We know Taron got home okay."

"Well, Maron said that she might give us a sample of th milk. From what I heard at the palace last night, it's supposed to re-energize your body."

"Huh..." Raiha lowered her voice significantly. "Link, I think we're being followed."

He followed suit, and lowered his voice as well.

"How do you know?"

"It's a tingle right at the back of my head, she murmured with a frown. "But I can't shake it off, and it won't go away. If you ask me, there's some kind of magic tangled up into it, magic that prevents us from seeing whoever it is. I... I know it sounds crazy, but it has to be that."

In the realms of magic, Link knew he could trust Raiha. She was the one who'd noticed the glow from his Ocarina after they'd been taught Zelda's Lullaby, and when they were younger, she could lead them all directly to the Sacred Forest Meadow, a favorite play place for them all, without getting lost in the Lost Woods.

Thinking of the Meadow reminded him of Saria, and he wondered if she was thinking about them. Link mused quietly for a bit, and when he wasn't paying attention, walked smack bang into a tree.

Raiha fell over laughing.

The ranch was an interesting place. After playing approximately three rounds of 'Hunt the Cuckoo's' with Taron, they got a bottle of Lon-Lon milk, and he told them that Maron was out in the corral with the horses.

If there was one horse, there seemed to be close to a half dozen, each of them towering over the two Korkiri. Both of them hurried into the corral, trying to avoid being run over, or stepped on.

"Hey, you're the fairy kids from the other day," Maron cried. "I'm glad you came to visit! Did you get to see the Princess inside the castle? Hee hee hee."

"Yeah, we did get to meet the Princess," Link said. "She was nice."

"Wow, talk about lucky! Oh, I have to introduce you to my friend. She's this horse, name's Epona."

Epona was actually a pony, about as tall as Link, and definitely un-ridable. She had copper colored hair, a black muzzle, and a white mane and tail.

"Oh, how pretty," Raiha said, reaching into her pocket for some sugar.

Epona however, had other ideas. With a whinny, she sped off in the opposite direction. Maron laughed.

"I guess she's scared of you."

Raiha shrugged.

"Maron, what's that song you were singing earlier?" she asked.

"It's a song my mother composed. Epona adores it. Would you like me to teach it to you?"

"If you would," Link smiled. "It might be very helpful to us later on."

A new song and a new friend under their belt, Link and Raiha accepted the invitation to spend the night at the ranch. In the morning, it was off to Kakariko, and Death Mountain.

They set off from Lon-Lon the next morning, with cheerful farewells ringing out behind them. Well, mostly cheerful. They'd met the third person who lived and worked on the ranch, a sour man named Ingo, who always complained about Tarons lack of work. He was interesting, but after two hours of complaining, the Korkiri had gotten bored, and continued in their wanderings.

The second they left the ranch, the tingly feeling was back, but this time, Raiha was having none of it. She waited until they were far enough away from the ranch, then she turned, and fired two deku seeds.

Link blinked, as the air shimmered, then revealed two people. Boh of them were very obviously royal, and from the looks on their faces, they hadn't expected Raiha to lose her temper like that. One was a young boy in palace type finery, and the other was a girl, also in foofy palace type finery. Both seemed about the same age as Link.

Link grinned at Raiha, as she stuffed the slingshot back into her belt.

"I hate snoops and sneaks," she scowled. "So who the heck are you, and why're you following us?"

The boy rubbed the lump on his forehead, under a thatch of blue hair and stood up, dusting off his fine leather breeches. The girl, had big watery tears in her purple eyes, but neither Link, not Raiha were fooled into thinking that she needed attention.

"I am Prince Torian, and this is my twin sister, Kazda." proclaimed the prince in lofty tones. "And we're coming with you because we want to."

"No."

"Torian, help me up," Kazda whined. "I can't move!"

Torian reached out, and pulled his sister to her feet, making an annoyed face.

"What do you mean, 'no,'" he demanded. "I am a Prince, and you must do as I say!"

"I said no, and I mean no," Raiha said flatly. "You're not in any way ready for a trip that may take close to a month or more. I mean, look at what you're wearing! Not in the least bit ready for hiking or camping... not that we can camp out here.... or even tree climbing!"

Link nodded.

"We are too ready!" Kazda yelled. "We packed plenty of clothes! What more do we need?!"

Raiha sat down with a thump. Link stared.

"Only clothes?"

"Well of course," Torian sniffed. "Nothing is more important than looking our best!"

Both Korkiri smacked their foreheads in annoyance.

"Do we look like we wore our best clothes for this?" Link asked. "These are clothes that we know can get ripped or ruined with no worries! Look, thanks for offering to help, but you're just gonna have to go back to where ever you came from."

Kazda sidled up to Link, with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Aww, but we've come so far, and surely a big strong hero like yourself can protect lil ol me," she said coyly.

Raiha's scowl darkened as Link was being charmed by Kazda.

"And I, the strong and trustworthy Prince Torian will protect this fine young lady!" Torian proclaimed.

'That is it.'

"One, I don't need protection from a namby pabmy Prince with a shiny stick." she snapped. "Two, Princess Zelda assigned us to the task, not you, and three, we need to leave now, before it gets dark."

"We're coming even if you don't want us to," Kazda said obstinately. "So Nyahh."

Raiha stuck out her own tongue at the Princess, and stalked off in the direction of Kakariko, leaving Link to chase after her. Navi floated alongside her head, talking.

"You sure that was a good idea Rairai?" Navi asked.

"It was either that or I was going to hurt someone," Raiha growled. "And while normally I would have liked to take 'their royal pain in my necks' down a few notches, it just seems like a waste of time. Besides, they're only going to be nuisances no matter what. This way they know that I'm not going to put up with it."

It was then that Link caught up.

"Wow that girl was clingy," he muttered. "I literally had to pry her off before she would let me go."

"You didn't seem to mind for a few minutes there," Raiha said frostily.

Link grinned sheepishly, and Navi giggled.

"So, are they following us?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. "Do you still have that tingly feeling or anything?"

Raiha thought for a minute, then shrugged.

"They said they were coming no matter what, so I assume they're following. No tingly feeling, so they're not using magic to hide anymore. But don't take my word for it, you can hear that Kazda complaining at the top of her lungs. Listen."

Sure enough, the sounds of 'Proper Princessly' whining came from over the hill, and Link winced.

"Race ya the rest of the way?" he offered.

"What'll we bet?"

"Uh..... loser stays with Kazda and Torian?"

"That's more of a torture than a bet... oh, I know! I found this inside the deku tree."

Raiha held out her hand. In it were a few small golden tokens shaped like skulls.

"They came from these weird golden colored skultulla. I think I got maybe five."

"That works. Maybe they're worth something."

Both Korkiri got into a ready position, with Navi as the starter.

"Ready?" The fairy said. "GO!"

Both Korkiri took off in a cloud of dust, leaving Navi to drift along behind. She at least wouldn't be bothered by the Stall children that came up during the night.

The tiny blue fairy smiled. She could almost feel sorry for Kazda and Torian.

Almost.

With gasping breaths, both Korkiri collapsed just inside Kakariko gate.

"Tie?"

"Tie..."

Navi caught up to them a few minutes later, and gave a small fairy sigh.

"You guys sure can move when you put your mind to it!" the blue fairy grinned. "If I hadn't known where you were going, I would never have found you two."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Link made a face, and Raiha sighed.

'All of that for the Sun's song, to freeze Re-Dead n other undead. Whatta waste of time!'

"That is a giant shield."

"I guess we'll just have to go turtle under it."

"So not funny."

"If you want to go up the mountain, you'd better equip a proper shield, and not this dinky wooden thing. It Is an active volcano after all," The gate guard grumbled. "If you go into the Bazaar, and mention I recommended it to you, they ought to give you a special discount. And while you're there, could you do me a favor?"

"A favor?" Raiha queried. "Like what?"

"The Happy Mask Shop just opened in the Market, and my son pesters me to but him a popular mask, but I have to stand here and guard this gate to make sure no one without a royal dispension gets through. It's my job, and I'm not complaining, but if you could find me a popular mask, I'd be willing to pay you for it."

"We'll see what we can do," Link promised. "Bye bye Mr. Guard."

"Farewell little heros." the guard snickered.

"So Darunia wants a catchy song does he," Raiha mused. "That Goron up by the torches might tell us something if we light them for him."

Running up the stairs while keeping a deku stick lit was not easy, but somehow Link managed it on his first try.

"It's a miracle," Raiha teased. "You didn't trip."

"Oh... be quiet."

"The Lost woods. And we need to find Saria in this place?"

"Apparently. Don't worry," Raiha grinned. "I can take us to the Sacred Forest Meadow."

Link grinned at the girl, who turned slightly red.

"C.. Come on, let's get going. I think we need to see Saria."

"Bloody owl," Raiha grumbled, brushing leaves and forest particles out of her hair and off her clothes.

"Aw come on, this could be harder without him."

Raiha gave Link a withering look, and stalked ahead of him into Goron city.

When they got to Darunia's room, Link played 'Saria's Song', with Raiha singing softly along with it.

The effect was almost instantatious. Darunia's face became one giant grin, and he began to dance around, waving his arms in the air, and kicking his legs. Link and Raiha took a couple of steps back to prevent themselves from being hit.

After a few minutes, the large Goron leader stopped, and grinned at the two nervous looking Korkiri.

"Thanks, I needed that cheerful sound. So, what is it that I can do for you?" he asked.

"Well, sir," Raiha ventured. "We kinda need, um.... the spiritual stone of fire."

Well, Darunia had been in a good mood. Serious again, he frowned at her.

"You want it as well?" The leader of the Gorons asked. "It's our races hidden treasure, also called the Gorons ruby. Maybe if you clear out Dodongo's cavern for us, I'll give you the stone. Oh, and here's something to help make you stronger as well. Now you'll be able to lift and throw bomb flowers."

He handed them two small bracelets of red and natural gold. The red gold was in the shaped of what appeared to be fire, and the bracelets slid easily over their hands, shrinking to fit around their wrists.

"Bomb flowers?" Link asked.

"The bombs that grow from the ground are called bomb flowers. They are the special crop that we Gorons grow, because they only grow here on our mountain."

Taking that information with them, Link and Raiha swiftly left the stern gaze of Darunia.

"We have to clear out the cavern that has that boulder in front of it?" Raiha murmured. "But how do we move the boulder?"

"Well, maybe there's a bomb flower growing outside," Link suggested, shrugging. "It's possible, and who knows. Maybe we'll get lucky."

-ten minutes later-

"Now that was an explosion! Do you think we hurt any Gorons?"

"Nah,"Navi piped. "Gorons are almost completely made of rock themselves, so falling debris like that won't hurt anyone."

"Phew."

Two hands wiped sweat from their brows. Raiha couldn't look over the edge without feeling vaguely dizzy, so Link had been the one to throw the bomb. Of course it'd taken him a few tries, and he'd been knocked out once, but other than that, everything was proceeding smoothly.

"There you are! I can't believe we had to hike up this mountain without you guys!"

Or at least... it had been.

- - - a bomb bag, various burns and bruises, two 'accidently' burned wardrobes, a roasted shield, and a broken wrist later... - - -

"That..." Raiha stated sadly. "Is a rotten way to die."

She held her shattered wrist tightly to her chest as she walked, and tried not to bounce it. The gold eyed girl had been trying to help Kazda, but her shield had been fried by the fire keese earlier, and as Mido had pointed out, a slingshot didn't do that much damage. Especially against fire breathing dodongo's, with thick skin and fast tails.

"How's you arm feeling?" Torian asked, somewhat politely. "I apologize for my sister, she isn't as versed in battle as I am."

'Well, he sounded nice... until that second sentence,' Raiha mused.

While it was true that Torian had defeated quite a number of the enemies within the cavern, he had a tendency to boast, long after they were gone.

"And it had to die," the Princeling proclaimed. "Otherwise, the very kingdom might have fallen at my failure."

"Hey hotshot," Link snapped. "I was the one who figured out how to kill the thing."

"Oh please, throwing bombs?" Torian sneered. "I figured that out in five minutes,. I just wanted to see if you would. I must admit it took you a while."

"Why I oughta...."

"_Enough!_" Raiha shouted.

Both boys went silent, and Raiha spoke as if to a child of three, her patience running extremely thin.

"We're all stressed out, and I'm starting to ache. Let's stop trying to one up each other, and go...."

A little bit of pleasing entered her voice, and both boys hung their heads.

"Sorry."

"Sorry Rairai."

"So, are we going now?" Kazda whined. "It's hot in here!"

The boys were still giving each other death glares out of the corners of their eyes, but for the moment, the apology was enough to equal a momentary truce. The four of them gathered in the circle of blue light, and let themselves drift for a moment in the warmth of the teleport.

Thanks to the Goron's, Raiha's broken wrist had been straightened, and bound tightly to prevent movement as they climbed up the volcano. Darunia had spoken of a 'Great Fairy' who would power them up, and heal their battle scars.

When asked by Kazda if she could also replace the burned clothes, he'd laughed.

So, here they were, running turtle under the giant hylian shield avoiding most of the giant rocks, and ignoring the small ones. As the approached the cliff, Kazda posed a question.

"Hey, how can you climb or shoot your slingshot with a broken wrist?" the blue haired princess demanded. "It's not like you can use that arm or anything."

Raiha grinned secretively.

"Well, you'll see, won't you?"

Holding the slingshot in her mouth, Raiha fished out a seed with her good hand, and placed it in the band, which she immediately grabbed with her teeth, letting the rest of the slingshot drop. Grabbing the base with her good hand, Raiha pulled back and aimed carefully.

"Can you actually make it?" Kazda asked in disbelief. "I think it's impossible. Let me do it."

Raiha's golden eyes narrowed, and she took a step back, then loosed her shot. There was a crunching sound, as the skullwalltula was killed, and a solid thump as it landed on the jutting rock above their heads.

"There was a time," Raiha said conversationally, as she dug her good hand into the wall to haul herself up. "When I had a sprained wrist. I practiced like that for hours until I could hit my target dead on."

Kicking her feet, she managed to throw herself over the edge of the rock, and get onto it. Then she poked her head back over.

"And for the record, it's not something I let anyone touch, so don't feel to hurt."

"Okay...." Raiha said, unwrapping her wrist. "Who else was freaked out by that laugh and the vines?"

Link waved is hand slightly, and so did Torian, who was not about to admit that he hadn't minded so much. Kazda was still looking at the fountain with a dreamy sort of smile.

"Don't you admire her fashion sense?" The blue haired princess said dreamily.

"Okay, whatever Kaz. Come on, we need to vacate here."

As the exited the cave, Raiha tucked the bandage into her pouch, just in case.

"By the way Raiha," Torian began. "You have quite a lovely singing voice. Do you think maybe you might sing for me later?"

"No. I sing for myself, and to help, but not for any one person," Raiha said cooly. "I certainly don't sing if I'm not in the mood, and now is not the time."

"Hoo, little one," the owl cried softly. "One day, hooo, your voice might be what saves live, hoo hoo. If you're going down the mountain I can give you a lift."

Whee! I got a review! that means two chapters this week! w00t

admiral andalite: I do know that. I was just using the Japanese pronnunceations. the 'l' become an 'r'.... that and I like calling her Maron. it sounds more.... normal than Malon.....


	5. Part 4

Disc: see prologue.

Part 4:

The spiritual stone of water

-or-

Gannondorf attacks.

-Two days later-

"Since we're lost, I see no harm in trying to contact Saria. Maybe she knows where the Water stone is." Raiha stated, as she sat on the ground.

The other plopped down around her, and sighed.

"If this 'Saria' can get us unlost, I would have to agree," Kazda said with a sniff. "We've been out here forever."

"If I'd though about it," Torian grumbled. "I would have brought a map, and the transcription of the locations."

Raiha and Link exchanged glances, then Raiha frowned.

"Well, why didn't you?" she inquired. "It would have made this whole journey easier."

"Clothes take precedence."

If she hadn't been sitting down, she would have fallen over. As it was, she just flopped backwards with an annoyed sigh.

"Whatever."

'Idiot.'

"Woooww...."

Zora's domain was highly impressive. A giant waterfall, thundering noisily, dominated most of the wall opposite them, and a giant pool of water spread out below them.

"So beautiful...." Raiha whispered. "So very beautiful."

"Link, look down there!" Navi exclaimed, pointing at something under the water of Hyrule lake.

"Huh?"

"It looks like a bottle," Torian said speculatively. "Perhaps I should go down and get it?"

"I can get it," Link grumped. "I don't need your help."

"Are you boys going to stay in the water arguing, or is one of you going to get the bottle before I do?"

Link and Torian did a swift round of Rock-Paper-Scissors, which took ten minutes before they stopped tying, before Kazda sighed, and dove under the water, to fetch the bottle.

"Boy's, the Princess grumbled, as she handed the bottle to Raiha. "Why do they have to make things so difficult?"

Raiha grinned slightly.

"Because they're boys." She said. "Soon though it'll be your turn to make them confused."

"And yours?"

"Nah, I'm a Korkiri. We don't age past ten. Besides, I like to think I'm confusing enough as I am now."

The girls grinned at each other in a companionable manner, before being splashed by Link and Torian. Raiha stuck out her tongue, and looked up at the sky, rubbing her wrist absently. Kazda followed her gaze, and gave a squeal of fright, as lightning struck the tree on the island out in the center of the lake. Torian and Link swiftly climbed out of the water, and the four of them ran for the only house within sight.

Once inside, the sighed with relief, and Raiha opened the bottle.

"Eeewwww..." Kazda complained. "It stinks in here. Why do we have to be inside of a fish anyways?"

"Because," Raiha said, reaching the end of her patience. "Before we can get ahold of the stupid stone, we have to find the Zora Princess, Ruto. Once we find her it should be smooth sailing from there."

"'Should' being the key phrase," Link commented dryly. "But I doubt it'll be that easy.

-shocks stuns, small burns bruises, and one _very_ annoyed Zora Princess later-

"All that... for a stone?"

Raiha and Link nodded as they inspected her pendant. The gorons ruby was implanted in the top triangle, and the sapphire had just placed itself on the right triangle. The whole necklace seemed to take on an ethereal shimmer, and suddenly Raiha felt a headache pounding between her ears. For a moment, the world faded, and she Saw.

"Run!"

"Guards, protect the Princess!"

People were running in several different directions at once. For a moment, Raiha was severely disoriented, and shook her head.

'I'm in the Palace? But how...?'

Impa rushed past her, then stopped.

"I don't know who's there, but if you're a friend, I would ask that you find Link and Raiha, and lead them to the palace right away! Gannondorf has attacked, and we must flee immediately."

The normally impassive Sheikah looked directly at Raiha.

"Please. I cannot allow the Princess to die, nor can I allow her to fall into the dark one's hands. Hurry!"

"...ha? ....iha? Raiha?!"

The pink haired girl groaned, and sat with Links help, shivering. Her golden eyes were wide, and the other three could see worry, anger, and a slight touch of fear. She took a few deep breaths, then shoved herself onto her feet.

"We need to go," she snapped. "Now."

"Why?" Kazda whined. I was hoping we could take a couple of days off, and relax! There's no hurry is there?"

"Yes," Torian agreed. "I think we could use a..."

The words died in the Princelings throat as Raiha glared at them with burning eyes.

"The Palace is under attack," she stated. "And Zellie is in danger. If you want to stay, fine. Stay. But I'm not going to leave her in the lurch when she needs help."

Link put his hand on Raiha's shoulder.

"I'm coming with you," he murmured softly. "Let's go."

Both Korkiri took of without a word more, leaving Kazda and Torian to catch up. The twins looked at each other in confusion.

"Zellie?"

As they approached the castle, Raiha's sudden new attunement to the darkness caused her to stumble and fall. Link turned back to help her, but it was unneeded. The triforce pendant gave of a soft glow that surrounded the girl in a barely perceptible shield, allowing her to scramble to her feet. She grabbed Link's hand, and they sprinted the rest of the way to the castle.

There was only one problem.

"The drawbridge..." Raiha gasped. "Is... up?"

"Definitely.... wrong...."

Lightning crashed, and thunder roared multiple times, as Kazda and Torian finally caught up with them. Running at top speed had taken them only a few hours to reach the castle, while if they'd chosen to leisurely walk (which had been the original plan) it would have taken them two days at most.

As they caught their breath, the drawbridge lowered rapidly. From the direction of the town, came a white horse with two riders. Link and Raiha jumped out of the way as the horse, carrying Zelda and Ima barreled past them. Zelda looked over her shoulder at the four, and threw something in their direction.

It landed with a loud splash in the moat, and the horse soon ran from their sight. Unfortunately, that was not the end of the trouble. Raiha stiffened, as the darkness seemed to become ticker around her, and her pendant, which was safely tucked under her top, gave a sharp prick.

Then, she heard the sound of the horse. Slowly turning, she saw the object of her greatest fear.

"I lost her."

He was fairly calm, and made an impressive figure on his dark horse. If her hadn't been evil (or had green skin) they all might have liked him. But when he turned to them, his eyes filled with Darkness, all four of them took an involuntary step backwards.

"You children," Gannondorf said, voice cold. "Tell me which way the horse and riders went."

Raiha and Link clapped their hands over the mouths of Torian and Kazda, as they opened them.

"If you say one word," Raiha hissed. "You will regret it."

"So you think you can protect them from me?" Gannondorf raised an eyebrow. "You've got guts little girl."

Link and Raiha stepped away from the Prince and Princess, Link drawing his sword, Raiha pulling her sling shot back.

The Gerudo king just laughed.

"You want a piece of me? Very funny. I think I like you."

Then he held out one of his hand. It glow dark, then golden as the energy ball shot forward, faster than either Link or Raiha could react to, sending them both sprawling onto their backs.

"Know this. I am Gannondorf. And soon, I shall rule the world!"

He shook the reins of his horse, and was gone. Raiha sat up, and looked after him. Scowling.

'Next time we meet,' she vowed. 'I will be able to do something about it, even if I am just a kid.'

"So um... now what?" Kazda asked.

Raiha and Link returned to themselves with little jolts.

"Uh..." they said.

Torian threw something in Link's direction. Automatically, he reached out and grabbed it, mouth opened to make a snappy comment, when Raiha's soft gasp stopped him.

"Link..." she breathed. "You're holding the Ocarina of Time!"

And things... shifted.

It was a place they'd never been. A temple of some sort, if Navi was any judge. In front of an alter was a past image of the Princess, holding the Ocarina, and looking very dispirited.

"Link... Raiha. When you hold this Ocarina in your hands, I shall have fled. I wanted to wait for you, and try to help, but I could no longer delay. The most I can do for you at the time is give you the Royal family treasure, and teach you the song to open the Door of Time in the Temple of Time."

As the song played, Link and Raiha felt the strangest sense of nostalgia, before the figure of the Princess disappeared, and they were left to fumble their own way to the beautiful harmony they'd heard.

It took them a few tries, and Raiha, who had a head for music, was able to help Link by singing the correct note until he found it on the Ocarina. When they matched the song... it was as though light filled them from within.

"Play this song at the alter in the Temple of Time," Zelda pleaded. "You must protect the Triforce!"

"Twice," Raiha mumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Twice in one day...."

Link was not quite so lucky. Raiha had woken relatively easy, with only a light headache. Link couldn't even move without causing a huge amount of pain to splinter between his eyes. Raiha winced in sympathy, and carefully slid her pack under his head, then tossed her pouch of Rupees at Kazda, along with an empty bottle they'd got for catching a lady's cuckoo's.

"Go into the potion shop and ask for a blue potion," Raiha instructed. "It'll help with the headache."

Kazda sniffed, and refused to pick up either the rupees or the bottle.

"If you want it," she stated, "you can get it yourself."

Raiha sighed, and shook her head gently.

"To much noise in the market. My head isn't at it's best. Torian, please?"

Torian wavered, then gave a gallant smile, and scooped up the proffered items.

"I shall return shortly."

-an hour later-

"What is taking him?" Kazda wondered aloud. "Is he listening to market gossip?"

A figure slowly approached them from the other side of the drawbridge, looking bedraggled as though a sudden shock had overcome them. Torian handed Raiha the remaining money, and the potion as if in a daze, then sat down.

Carefully Raiha helped Link to sit up, and slid a good 3/4 of the potion down his throat. He gagged, but swallowed dutifully. Raiha herself finished off the potion in one gulp. Almost instantly, an icy coolness spread through her, eliminating the steady if small, throbbing in her mind. Link opened his eyes, and made a face at her.

"What the heck was that?!" he demanded.

"A potion," she replied crisply. "Now come on. I want to check on the state of the castle."

It was still standing. No smoke, no fire, and tons of guards, just like always. Raiha sighed in disbelief, as Link argued with the gate guard about entrance through the gate.

'Do they not know that their king has likely been killed, and their Princess gone?' she wondered. 'How stupid can these guards be?!'

After acquiring a very nice spell, and suffering through another fairy visit, the group of four traipsed towards the temple of time. They knew that somehow, they would have to get the Triforce... or they would die trying.


	6. Part 5

Disc: see prologue.

Part 5:

The Sacred Realm

-or-

7 years

They walked slowly, reverently into the large temple. There seemed to be an inner music all it's own, and to Raiha' mind it fairly glowed with centuries of untapped power.

"Hello," Kazda snapped. "Any time you want to come to the alter would be good!"

"Hush," was Raiha's reply. "This place is so old.... one almost can't help but be reverent."

Link was looking around, and the 9 year old girl wondered if he felt like she did. They stopped for a moment to examine the raised platform, with the Triforce symbol and a strange looking medallion on it, but Kazda's annoyed sigh, and Torian's cough caused them to make their way to the base of a set of stairs, where an alter with three hollows stood.

"Ye who owns three spiritual stones," Torian recited. "Stand before the Door of Time and play the Song of Time."

"Is that all?"

The blue haired Princeling shrugged.

"That's all it says."

Raiha and Link exchanged nervous glances, but soon were lost in the beauty of the simple, soul searing music. Raiha's pendant lifted from under her clothes, glowing softly. With a flash of light, the Spiritual stone were regular sized, and floating above her head. She looked up at them, golden eyes wide in childish wonder. Another flash, and they had settle into the hollows as gently as a breath of air.

The Triforce symbol above the Door of Time flared the same color of gold as the pendant, and the doors slowly creaked open. This time, a little more nervously, they ascended the stairs a touch more rapidly. Walking through the stone arch made Raiha's hair stand up on end with the electricity of the magic, but thankfully, most of it was hidden beneath her old beaten up, and dearly loved green hat.

They all paused as the short corridor opened into a small room. There was a pedestal, and Navi gasped sharply

"Is it?" she wondered aloud. "Can it possibly be?"

Everyone waited in the doorway of the room, as the tiny blue fairy fluttered across to inspect the blue hilted sword. Awe radiated from the fairy, amplified by the room.

"It is the legendary Blade. The Master sword."

A memory tickled at the back of Raiha's mind, but she frowned, and shook it away. There would be time for remembering later.

They all stepped into the room, and walked towards the sword. For a moment, Raiha worried it would become an impromptu race between Torian and Link to see who could get to the sword first, but something about the room promoted peace apparently, because Link allowed Torian to try to pull out the sword first.

It was amusing to say the least. Though Torian huffed, puffed and swore violently at the Sword (some curses made Kazda cover her ears in shock. Raiha just laughed) nothing could budge it.

Sighing in defeat, The purple eyed Prince retreated to the outer circle, and gestured for Link to go up. The blond boy looked at Raiha, who gave an encouraging grin.

"It's called the Master sword for a reason Link," she stated encouragingly. "So pull it out."

Still looking troubled, Link stepped onto the pedestal, wrapped his hands around the hilt, and pulled.

It lifted free easily, and encompassed Link and Navi in a brilliant blue glow. On the far wall, Raiha saw a pair of golden gates.

"The Sacred Realm..." she breathed. "It does exist..."

Laughter, cold and satisfied brought her back to reality.

"As I thought," Gannondorf coldly grinned. "You held the keys to the Sacred Realm. You have opened the door into the future I so dreamed of."

Raiha scowled at him.

"I won't let you have it!" she cried, shaking within. "You darkness will never sully the Triforce!"

With those words, she took off through the glowing portal, and scrambled over the gates of the Sacred Realm, leaving Gannondorf's darkness as fast as her small legs would take her.

Behind her, she heard the Gates being blasted off their hinges, and she willed herself to move faster.

In her wake, paradise seemed to explode, even as she followed the path that led her to the Sacred artifact that might just save lives. The temple of Light was a golden beacon to her, and some strange power flowed through her body and soul as her brown boots propelled her past the open door, and into the room with the Triforce.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

It defied description. Three golden triangles defying gravity hung in the center of the room, in front of a solid white alter. Without time to spare, she reached out, and touched it. It fizzled, and a softly white barrier sprang up between herself and the Triforce, even as she grabbed it, and dove behind the alter.

Almost instantly, there was... well, it wasn't the Triforce, for she knew she held it in her hands, but it was something of a mirror image of what the Triforce had been before....

Before it had been broken, and a piece lost.

The short-haired Korkiri studied the Triforce for the few moments that she received as breathing room between her arrival and Gannondorfs. If what she thought was true, then somehow, she was helping to restore balance to the Sacred Triangles. That couldn't be right. According to legend, only the wielder of the long lost Triforce of Light could do something like that. It was why the Triforce would split if someone's unbalanced heart got ahold of it. It was why the only way to really get ahold of the True Force was to find that only missing Piece. It was why...

'It was why I was born...'

She knew that much with a certainty that frightened her, as much as it thrilled her. This was the source of the warm feeling she carried, and this was why she had to hide. She hugged the Triforce to her body, as waves of Darkness approached her.

Metal boots ringing coldly on the smooth marble floor, Gannondorf entered the Sacred room, and reached for the illusory Triangle. When his hand passed right through it, he frowned, and tried again. And again. Raiha might have found it funny if she hadn't been fearful of her life. When Gannondorf turned to see if perhaps he'd missed a door, she bolted like a frightened rabbit, straight past him, and out the door.

His furious roar told her that she'd been spotted. Raiha hugged the Triforce closer to her chest, and sprinted as though her life depended on it.

The land outside was different now though. When she had passed, it had been a Paradise in the making. Now it was dark and cold. Though she expected at every turn to be attacked by the evil creatures that stood on the side of the path, they seemed to show no interest in her other than a momentary curiosity.

The golden eyed girl wished it could be the same for the evil walking at a quick clip down the path behind her. Taking a desperate gamble, Raiha hid on the edge of the path, in a tree, and prayed he wouldn't look up.

"I will catch up to you sooner or later girl," she heard the Gerudo King call. "And if I have to force you to give me my prize, I will be most displeased."

'Like you can force me to do anything?" the girl thought in silent rebellion. 'You may scare me, but I can deal with you if I have to!'

When he didn't appear, though she waited for fifteen long, agonizing minutes, Raiha felt a tiny glimmer of hope. Carefully she dropped from the tree, and curiously, she looked down the road.

Nothing.

The tiny spark became a delicate flame.

Taking a daring chance, she ran back onto the path, totally unprepared for the energy blast that took her from behind.

The Korkiri girl cried out in pain, as the dark magic flung her forward, and she tumbled, but refused to release the Triforce. Her hat flew off in the confusion, and her short-styled pink hair fluttered to her shoulders. Scrambling the her feet, the gold eyed girl shook her head, and turned to look over her shoulder.

"How?"

With a solid thump, she ran head on into him. He grabbed her by her shoulders, and shook the tiny girl.

"If you do not give that to me, I may have to kill you."

Raiha gathered up all the courage in her young body, and spat into Gannondorfs face. He dropped her, and she drated through his legs.

Her gold eyes spotted the ruined Gate, and her companions just beyond that, looking highly confused. She couldn't see Link, but somehow, she could believe he was alright.

It wasn't an energy blast that defeated her.

It was an overturned root. She hooked her foot in it, and went sprawling, the Triforce skidding out of her hands, and she made a loud thud onto the ground. For a moment, she saw Gannondorf reaching for the Sacred triangles. Saw them explode, two flying off in different directions. Gannondorf laughing maniacally. Then, everything went black.

She woke three hours later, with a migraine. Moving hurt, and light hurt more. Raiha forced herself to open her gold eyes, and sit up.

Her whole body throbbed, not just her head, and something was missing.

'Wait... when did I get into the Temple of Time? The last thing I remember...'

Blood drained from her face, and she sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain. She forced herself to stand, and look around.

The shimmer in the wall that had been the Sacred Realm was gone. Torian and Kazda had vanished as well, though she couldn't blame them. And the Triforce....

For the first time in what had been years, Raiha curled herself into a ball, and sobbed.

"Alright, I have no friends to help me through this. I have to be strong."

Raiha's eyes were red-rimmed, and puffy, but she shouldered her pack with an air of determination.

"I'll go home," she decided. "I'll go home, and wait for him to come back."

That resolve lasted for three years. Then, her body began to change. She grew taller, and slipped out of the forest one night. She knew she no longer belong there.

So Raiha wandered. She stayed far from the castle, and chose to let her hair grow long, to disguise herself. She almost took Maron up on the offer to change the color one night, but said no at the last second.

Her first home, the forest, had been taken over by Giant Deku Baba's, Mad Scrubs, and Octorock. So for two years, she hid with the Zora's. Gannondorf eventually found her hiding place, and placed a monster in the Water Temple. Zora's Domain froze literally overnight. She left a great deal of flowers, shed a lot of tears, and missed Ruto desprately within the first few minutes of walking.

The next place she tried was Goron City. That lasted until Gannondorf woke up the mountain. When Darunia saw the clouds color, he scowled, and hustled Raiha out of the, saying if she stayed, surely she would be in danger. So She hugged little Link, Darunia's son, and left the next morning.

There was only one place left to hide, and that was to close to the castle for comfort. But it was the only place left that might be able to cover her.

Lon-Lon Ranch.

It took her two days to travel there, and though Stall children no longer popped out of the ground, Poe's were now in abject abundance. So, instead of running or killing things what wanted to make her one of them, she was essentially putting fire out of her hair, and running from concentrated spirits of hatred.

'Lady of Light, sometimes, this just doesn't seem worth it.'

Raiha was easily able to convince Maron and Taron that Ingo shouldn't know that she was living, however temporarily, on the ranch. His manner made her distrust him, and three days after she first moved in to the small cow shed on the opposite end of the farm, Ingo took over the ranch.

Now Raiha couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

And so another year passed.


	7. Part 6

Disc: see prologue

Part 6:

Origins and Truth revealed. And what's this about a Triforce Piece of light?

-or-

The Forest Medallion.

It was a week after Raiha turned sixteen that she got a tiny inkling that things might be beginning to change. She'd heard a couple of rumors from Maron that a handsome stranger followed by a Prince and Princess had been inquiring as to how to buy or borrow a horse.

Discreetly of course. Maron had told him very sharply and to the point that he would have to talk to Ingo about it. Raiha was uncertain about how this would end... but with any luck, it would be a tiny bit more freedom.

"Raiha, Raiha! Wake up!"

Buried in hay, and wearing borrowed clothes, Raiha had not lost the edge of fear and pain that could make her wake up in an instant.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

Maron's face was shining with glee, so Raiha assumed that nothing was wrong, but something had finally gone right. Now that she was truly awake, she could feel it as well.

A lifting sense. There was no more darkness on the ranch. Brushing her pink hair out of her eyes, Raiha yawned, and stretched.

"It's wonderful," Maron was burbling. "Epona's friend with that young man I told you about, and somehow, winning the horse race made Mr. Ingo become good again! Peace is back in my home, and soon Papa will be back."

Raiha smiled faintly.

In her time of utmost need, Maron had been there, and had explained things to her. Why her body was changing, why she felt different, even the bleeding once a month, which Raiha found highly inconvenient, and every time, Maron had given her a straight answer. They were as close as friends could be.

"So what does this have to do with me?" the 16 year old wondered, pulling bits of hay from her hair. "I mean, some wandering stranger who saved the ranch is nice and all but."

"Raii!" Maron interrupted. "You haven't been listening! His name is Link! He's been looking for you! He said that after he finds Papa, he'll be back. Raiha? Rai are you okay?"

Raiha had slumped to her knees in shock as she'd heard one name she'd only dreamed of for seven agonizing years. Her heart was pounding, and for a moment, tears blurred her eyes. But only for a moment. Then she squealed, tackled Maron, and hugged her.

Maron only laughed.

"We need to get you all cleaned up," the red-haired girl said. "And into those clothes we've been sewing in our off time. You need to look good for someone you haven't seen in such a long time."

She was packed. Her spare tunics, the red fire tunic from the Gorons, and the blue water tunic from the Zoras, were tucked safely into an easy access subspace pocket. Her hip length pink hair had been brushed, and smoothed back into a simple ponytail tied with a gold ribbon. Her current tunic was a deep forest-y green, which they'd spent weeks subtly sewing out of Ingo's ever watchful eye.

She had leggings of a sturdy tan color, and dark brown calf high boots that laced closed, instead of just pulled on.

Raiha also wore a pair of delicate leather gauntlets, which covered the Triforce mark on her right hand. All in all, as Maron put it, she was a pretty package. However, she didn't really believe in her own femininity, and that was the reason for her extreme amount of pacing.

"Calm down Rai," Maron grinned teasingly. "Otherwise you won't look your best for when they arrive."

"Yes well, it's been so long I doubt..."

Raiha spun on her heel to face Maron.

"... 'They' Maron dear? Who are... 'they?'"

For a moment, Maron found herself flustered by her closest friend other than Epona.

"You're really worried about this aren't you?" the blue-eyed girl inquired.

"Would it help to say this meeting scares me more than Gannondorf at this point in time?" Raiha asked bitterly. "If you mean who I think you mean, I haven't seen them since Gannondork destroyed the Triforce...."

Maron giggled, and Raiha gave a tiny smile.

"Gannondork," Maron snickered. "I'm never going to get used to you calling him that."

"Well it's true!" Raiha stated primly. "He is a dork...."

A low chuckle that didn't come from Maron startled her. She spun, and brought her arms up defensively. Then she frowned as she looked up at the rider.

"Can I help you?" she inquired stiffly.

The two horses with their three riders pawed the ground as the riders dismounted. Blue haired, purple eyed Torian elbowed the young man with blond hair and familiar blue eyes out of the way, and took her hand, intending to kiss it.

Raiha grabbed Torian by the wrist, and flipped him onto his back with a practiced movement.

"Don't even try it Princeling," Raiha quipped dryly. "I'm not interested."

Kazda laughed. Like her brother, who had filled out, and become more handsome, she had become a striking beauty. In Raiha's eyes, she herself, was pitifully plain. Turning to the third person, a young man in Korkirish clothing, she gave a tentative smile.

"Link?"

"Hey Rairai..." he mumbled. "It's been a long time."

Hearing her old nickname made tears spring to her eyes. Impulsively, she threw her arms around him, and just held on. Link felt extremely flustered, but when he saw the impatient gesture from Maron, he carefully returned the hug.

A few tears slid out, but Raiha had prided herself on being able to keep a tight reign over most of her emotions, showing only a happy smile, and a cheerful demeanor. She let go after a few moments, and smiled brightly.

"So, where are we going?"

If some things had changed, other definitely remained the same. Kazda screaming and being useless in a fight was one of them. Torian's arrogance was another. The newest problem, as Link and Raiha sw it, was that their age apparently affected their minds. Kazda was now quite attracted to Link, and Raiha never got a moments peace from Torian swearing to protect her.

"Looks, could you be quiet for one minute?!" Raiha demanded. "I haven't been here in the longest time, so I'm not quite sure I remember the way!"

Link pried Kazda off of his arm again, and pushed her away. She immediately burst into loud, over-dramatic tears, that were sorely trying Raiha's patience. Having given up on the loose ponytail, she'd braided her hair, and pinned it up so that it didn't catch on the bushes, which had grown much taller in her four year absence.

As she entered the next clearing, she almost stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mido?"

"Stubborn child, wasn't he? Torian asked loftily. "He mearly needed to be show who his betters were."

Raiha almost slapped him. Link had no such complications. He floored Torian.

"Be quiet." Link stated calmly. "You don't understand what you're talking about, so just be quiet."

Kazda squealed in surprise and alarm, but Raiha gave a slight smile.

"Behave both of you," she said mildly. "We're going to need all of our wits about us in this maze."

"Who was that man?" Kazda asked in a dreamy voice. "He was gorgeous."

"His name's Sheik," Link and Raiha answered in unison. Same tone of voice too. Annoyed and disgusted.

Link grinned at Raiha, who gave a small half smile in return. Her friend seemed a little surprised at her sudden shyness, but shrugged it off as having lived the seven years of Gannondorfs rule.

'Gannondork.... heh heh heh...'

"So, what do you think?"

Raiha hefted the bow experimentally. It was of an even weight, and well balanced. The quiver that came with it was full of beautifully crafted arrows.

"I think it'll take down the Poe sisters quite nicely."

And she smiled coldly.

"Very nicely indeed."

"Four?!" Raiha knocked an arrow to her bow and looked at the four identical Poes that surrounded her. "A little help guys! Which one's real?"

"On your left!"

"No, right!"

"It's the one in front of you."

Raiha took a chance, and let her arrow fly.

"What with this room," Kazda sniffed. "It's like, soo ultra boring! All of the pictures are identical!"

They were all the same. A dark landscape with a boy sitting in a tree. They made the room seem smaller, more sinister.

"Looks a bit like you Link," Raiha murmured softly. "You seven years ago..."

Link shuddered, and made for the exit.

"There's nothing here, so let's just"

Sharp spikes sprang up between the former Korkiri and the exit.

"...get going," he finished weakly.

The snort of a horse made Raiha stiffen in fear.

"...no..." she whispered. "No no no no. I didn't come so far and wait for so long to get caught now!"

She turned, and for a brief second, she saw the evil person who had darkened her dreams ever since that long ago time. Then, Raiha began breathing again, and scowled.

"It's a phantom," she growled. "A stupid, bloody phantom!"

Inwardly, her heart was still pounding a million miles a second, and adrenaline flowed through her system. Now though, she could put her fear to work, as she tracked him through the paintings. Sometimes she got lucky. Sometimes she missed. But she simply got to her feet again, picked up her bow, and aimed again.

Finally, the phantom was knocked out of the painting. It glowed threateningly, and Raiha backed off a couple of steps. Link took her place, and she watched while he batted the energy balls back and forth, until the phantom was defeated.

As it began to go up in flames, the four of them heard Gannondorfs cruel voice.

"Well well," he said. "This might be amusing after all. You might even gain some slight skill. But you have only defeated my phantom. When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy.

"What a worthless creation that was," The Gerudo king snarled suddenly. "I shall banish it to the gap between dimensions."

The ghoul vanished in a flare of blue fire, and Raiha stepped out from behind Link. He gave her a sideways glance, and noticed that she was pale and shaking. Gently, he patted her free hand, and Raiha seemed to take comfort from that.

And a blue light surrounded them, and transported them to a secret place inside the Temple of Light.

-The Chamber of Sages-

"Saria?" Raiha asked. "Why?... how? I'm so confused!"

Saria smiled gently.

"Destiny is a strange thing," the green haired Korkiri girl murmured softly. "Destiny has decreed that we cannot live in the same world. I must stay here and guard the Forest as the Forest Sage. However, I can give you this Medallion, which will be helpful to you."

Saria held out a green medallion with the forest symbol etched onto it. It glowed with it's own inner light, as Link reached out a hand and gently took it.

He had shown Raiha the light Medallion, and it had attached itself to the right triangle. As he handed her the Forest Medallion, is shrank down, and attached itself to the lefthand triangle. The blue teleportation light flared around them again, and as they drifted, they heard Saria's sad voice.

"I will always be.... your friend."

When they landed again, it was in front of the Deku tree, who had been dead these long seven years. Raiha and Link bowed their heads, as Kazda and Torian looked on mystified.

"Oh!" Raiha gasped. "Link, Look at this!"

They inspected what seemed to be a sapling coming out of the ground in front of the remains of the old Tree. Having a tree explode upwards hadn't really been in the plan, but it definitely served as a good shock. Once Raiha got over her surprise at being jumped by a tree of all things, she began to giggle.

"Hi there," it said. "I'm the Deku Tree sprout! Because you defeated the curse at the temple, I can now grow and flourish! Thanks muchly!"

"You're.... welcome," Link replied, still a bit dazed.

"Have you been to see your old friends?" The Deku Tree Sprout asked. "None of them recognized you with your grown up body, did they?"

Link and Raiha shook their head. Raiha knew why, but Link didn't.

"It's because the Korkiri never grow up. Even after 7 years, they're still children."

'It is a good thing Link was sitting down,' Raiha reflected, 'or he might have just hurt himself.'

As it was, his eyes had grown wide, and uncomprehensive.

"You must be wondering why only you have grown up."

Mutely, the blond male nodded.

"That is because you are not a Korkiri. You are actually a Hylian."

Raiha sat down next to Link, and carefully covered his hand with her own, to show him that he wasn't alone in this revelation.

"A long time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest.

"The mother was gravely injured. Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the Forest. The Deku tree could sense that this was a child of Destiny who's fate would affect the entire world, so he took him in. And finally, they day of destiny has arrived."

"Wait, slow down," Raiha said, holding up her hand. "Day of Destiny? What do you mean?"

"It is part of an old legend," the Deku Sprout replied primly. The excitement tinged it's voice. "Would you like to hear?"

"Link?"

"Why not. Let's hear it Deku Tree Sprout."

"Alrighty then," it said cheerfully. "This is an old legend, as old at the Master sword you now wield, and as old as the Triforce piece after they were broken."

"Broken?" Kazda inquired sharply. "What do you mean, 'broken?' There's only three pieces!"

"Shh," Raiha said. "I'll tell you later."

"Ahem," the Sprout coughed. "Ready now?"

The four nodded, and the Deku Tree sprout recited a legend with a solemnity they hadn't know he could possess.

"Triforce broken, scattered, not gone.

Female fighter healing, tries to be strong

Prince and Princess finding their way

Lonely night begets the day

Hero of Time strong and True

Your lady always accompanies you.

In greatest peril her heart doesn't fail

She shall always help you to find a trail.

Hero's maiden, bravely choose

follow your heart, you know what's true.

Hero of time beware the chance

Her choice may become the maidens last dance."

Raiha shivered, and broke the spell. Somehow, she felt that she'd heard that legend before.

"What does that mean?" Kazda demanded. "Speak in English you dumb tree."

Link and Raiha bowed politely, but swiftly to the Sprout, then left the Deku Tree clearing, leaving Kazda and Torian to catch up.

"So what did that weird tree mean?" Torian demanded, as Raiha and ink sat down to eat. "I mean, it's just some stupid legend, and nothing ever comes out of them."

"Forget the dumb legend," Kazda said, after primly eating a sandwich. "What did it mean when it said the Triforce was broken."

Raiha sighed softly.

"A long time ago, there weren't three goddesses... there were four. The fourth one was know as the goddess of Light. You can see her hand in everything on this earth of ours. She gave us the sun moon and stars, as well as the choice to be good or evil.

"When the Goddesses finished their work and left for the heavens, it was after a quarrel between Din, Faoroe, and Nayru as to who had the stronger power. Laisha, mearly sat on the sidelines, and balanced the Power of Din against the Wisdom of Nayru and the Courage of Faoroe.

"When the goddesses left, Laisha was supposed to be a pure white triangle, balancing out the deep gold of the other pieces. It would have ensured that no one could touch the Triforce without their hearts being in balance between Power, Courage, and Wisdom, because Light can go with all three."

"So can Darkness," Torian observed. "So what happened to this fabled piece of Light?"

"Rumors say that at the last minute, Laisha wanted to fix something, or that all four goddesses became involved in some sort of spat, but whatever happened, the Light piece was lost to normal sight.

"The thing is, it is one of the things Gannondorf needs to complete is mastery of power.... and I know where it is."

The last part was barely more than a whisper, but all three sets of ears picked it up. Link looked at the woman who had been his best friend, and didn't ask. Kazda and Torian had no such compulsions.

"You do? Where is it?!"

"Maybe if we give it to him, he'll leave us alone."

"No!"

Kazda and Torian silenced as they looked into a pair of burning golden eyes.

"No," Raiha repeated more softly. "I will never tell anyone where it is. If he finds out, accidentally, or on purpose, he will destroy us all. You can be sure of that."

Having lost her appetite, Raiha went to explain to Mido that Saria... would never be coming back.


	8. Part 7

Disc: See Prologue

Part 7:

An old friend

-or-

The Fire Medallion

It was a tense couple of days, with Torian and Kazda continuously pestering Raiha to tell them where the lost triangle lay She was stubborn, Link and Navi ha to give her that, but Navi felt a little worried.

"Link, I think she's losing patience with them. If they ask her again, she might go off on the twins."

Link nodded reflectively, while watching her as she steadfastly ignored Kazda and Torian, while making a soup. His childhood friend had changed a great deal. Gone was the childish free smile, joyful laugh, and curious abandonment. In it's place was a young woman, who was a year younger than him, who's outer strength seemed to hide something.

Raiha looked up suddenly, having felt his eyes on her. She gave him a warm smile, which he returned, before looking back down to her cooking.

'Why is he staring at me?' she wondered as she mixed a little more flavoring into the soup. 'Does he not like me or something? I guess I am different from the old me... but I don't remember how the old me used to be.'

Raiha sipped the soup a little methodically, then frowned.

'Hm... it's missing something...'

"Something wrong oh fair one?"

"Torian, stop it with the flowery speech, okay? I'm not impressed by it."

'Yes something's wrong. The whole of Hyrule.... well, almost the whole of Hyrule, is shrouded in darkness. But none of you can feel it. None of you know the blessing that it is to feel the light returning once again.'

"The soup just doesn't taste quite right."

She rummaged in her pack, and pulled out a handful of dried grass, that somehow looks fresh. She shook a little bit into the soup, and tasted again.

"Link," she called. "Come over here and tell me what you think."

The Hero of Time needed no second invitation. Giving Torian a smug grin, the Prince had been ready and waiting for a tasting invite, he took the small bowl that Raiha handed out to him, and took a few sips.

"Wow, Rai, this tastes like what Saria used to make!"

The pink haired girl clapped her hands in glee.

"Okay, soup's ready Kazda," she called. "Come and eat."

The blue haired Princess sulkingly walked over and accepted the bowl that Raiha handed her. The soup was a serve yourself kind of thing, and with four of them eating, it was swiftly gone.

It was late at night when Raiha sat up in her bedroll, breathing coming in short gasps. Tears prickled her eyes, but she fiercely pushed them back, and counted the sleeping bodies around her.

'It was only a dream,' she chanted silently to herself. 'Only a dream.'

She knew that going back to sleep, at least for now, would be impossible, so she slipped out of her sleeping bag, and crept out of the firelight. She'd become very good at sneaking she reflected, as she found a little dark niche. So good that sometimes, it frightened her.

Raiha pulled off her right hand gauntlet, and stretched her hand out in front of her. The Triforce mark glimmered innocently on her hand, her Light flaring ever so slightly. She smiled a soft smile, and moved as if to slip the gauntlet back on, when she heard the sound of a twig snapping.

Raiha threw herself into a forward tuck and roll, the slid around, hand's out defensively, gauntlet forgotten.

"Rai?"

She relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that Link," the pink haired girl scolded. "You scared me half to death."

The Hylian man had the grace to look embarrassed. Raiha giggled, and patted the ground next to her.

"Something wrong?" she asked, as he sat.

"Couldn't sleep," he said simply. "You?"

Raiha shuddered slightly.

"Bad dreams."

She rubbed her arms, with her hand, and Link saw the glimmer of the Triforce. Suddenly some things seemed to fall into place. But, as surprised as he was, he had a feeling that mentioning it would bring down more trouble than it was worth, so he mearly handed her the discarded gauntlet.

Raiha blinked, squeaked, and pulled it on. Link couldn't help but laugh quietly. She looked at him, and he just smiled. For some reason, the smile made a nervous feeling flutter up in her stomach, and she flushed slightly in the dark.

"Don't tell," she whispered softly.

"Tell what?" Link inquired, all innocence.

Raiha looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and smiled.

'Maybe things aren't so different after all.'

Shock was written along Raiha's face, as Goron City proved to be empty except for a single rolling Goron.

"This is why... Darunia made me leave..." she murmured. "He knew...."

Kazda and Torian looked at her in confusion.

"Knew what?"

Link tapped Raiha on the shoulder, and pointed.

"Any way to stop the little guy?" he asked.

"Um...." Raiha thought for a minute, and took the time to push the frustration and anger back. "A bomb flower might do the trick, after all Gorons are almost completely made of stone."

-two hours, and many explosions later-

"You, you're Gannondork's men! Hear my name and Tremble! I am Link hero of the Gorons."

Raiha simply fell over laughing, and after a minute, Link joined her. The Goron Link looked up in confusion, the spotted Raiha who was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Big sister!" the Goron cried, giving her a careful hug. "You're safe!"

The teenage girl gently patted Goron Link on the head.

"Link," she said, "Meet Link. He was the one who cleared out the Dodongo's Cavern."

Immediately, she burst into giggles again. She couldn't help it, it was just to ridiculous to be introducing a Link to another Link. Kazda looked from one to the other, and decided the Hylian Link was much cuter. Torian just looked confused.

"Can I have you're autograph," Goron Link was babbling. "Sign it to my friend Link of the Gorons."

Raiha held up her hand to forestall the questions, her mirth more controlled now.

"Link, where are the other Gorons?"

The young Goron's face fell.

"That's right," he murmured. "Maybe it's not the best time to ask for an autograph... Can you help save everyone? Otherwise, they might get eaten by a really big dragon!"

And then Goron Link began to cry.

Raiha gently soothed him. She understood how it felt to be helpless.

"Dragon?" Link murmured. "Can you tell us about this dragon."

"It's an evil dragon named... Volvagia! A long time ago, it lived in the Volcano, and ate Gorons! But then, the Hero of the Gorons used a giant hammer, and BOOM! Destroyed it just like that."

The Goron had made everyone jump when he'd hit the floor to emphasize the 'boom.'

"It's an old story, but it's true! My dad and I are descendants if the Hero."

For a moment Raiha saw the tears that were threatening again. To distract him, she asked him another question.

"What happened to all the Gorons?"

He sniffled, and wiped his eyes.

"When Dad left to take you down the mountain, Gannondork's minions swarmed this place, and took everyone to the mountain! When Dad got back, he left too, saying he had to do something about it! Link, please help my Dad! I'll give you these heat resistant tunics!"

Goron Link handed one to Link, Kazda and Torian. They looked at her quizzically, as the door's to the bomb shop and Darunias room opened. The pink haired girl shrugged.

"I hid out here for a year. Gannondorf is.... well, let's just say it's an experience that I'd rather not repeat," she said crisply. "But I ventured into the mountain a couple of times. Almost died, so I got one at a special discount."

She pulled her dark red tunic from her pack, and shook it out, trying to remove some of the wrinkles. Raiha sighed, and shrugged.

"Oh well... guess I'd should be a little more meticulous in taking care of my clothes."

There was a pause, then Link burst out laughing. Raiha grinned in victory, and pulled Kazda along with her.

"Wow Link, red looks good on you!" Kazda gushed. "You're sooo dreamy!"

Raiha adjusted the quiver belt, before looking up. She was quite stunned, and felt a flush creep onto her face.

'Wow.... he is cute! Wait, did I just think that? No, no! Not acceptable. He's my friend... nothing else!'

Though a tiny part of her whispered.

'But I wish he was...'

"Darunia!"

"Is that you Link? What... oh it really is Link, and Raiha too. So good to see you safe my friends. Link, I want to have a man to man talk with you, but now is not the time."

Link nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" he called.

"With Gannondorf having risen the evil Dragon Volvagia, I must go forth and destroy it. I am a bit concerned, because I don't have the Legendary hammer, but there's nothing I can do about it. I would ask that you free the other imprisoned Gorons. The cells are in the opposite direction. Be careful my brother."

And Darunia walked through a door that locked solidly behind him.

"Why... does he always do that?"

"He's done that before?"

"Yup. All the bloody time. Especially when he doesn't want to answer any questions."

Everyone sighed.

"Well, let's get going."

"That is a huge hammer." Raiha observed.

"Yes, are you sure you can handle it boy?" Torian asked insolently.

Link hefted the hammer, but Raiha beat him to it.

"I didn't think you have something like that."

"Yeah well, I found it a while ago. Never really got to use it."

Kazda began wrapping a bandage around Torians head, which had a nice lump in it from the hefty mallet Raiha wielded.

"You left an indent in the wall."

"Oops."

"Okay, what's up with all this heat? It's just ruining my hair!"

Two sets of eyes rolled upwards, as Raiha once again explained the thing about volcanos and heat generation.

"That... was _not_ pleasant," Raiha gasped, trembling. "Next time you do something like that, warn me so that I don't inadvertently panic, okay?!"

Then she pulled out her mallet, and whacked Link on the head.

Just because he'd scared her.

"Eeeeeek!"

"So beautiful..."

The platform on which the two girls stood was separated by lava, with no way to join their companions on the island of hardened rock in the center. Raiha worried quietly, but knew that Link and Torian could take care of themselves... if they didn't start arguing over some petty thing.

Kazda was practically in a panic. She would have tried to jump over if Raiha hadn't grabbed the back of her skirt, and yanked her back.

"Calm down Kazda. They'll be fine!"

The dragon was so beautiful. Even though she knew they had to destroy it, she wept inwardly at the beauty of such an evil creature. It seemed to be living, breathing fire.

"So beautiful," she whispered again, a tear trailing down her cheek.

Then, she turned away for the rest of the fight.

"Now I shall be able to protect my people as the Sage of Fire. Destiny is a funny thing, isn't it Brother?"

Darunia's smile was content, as he held out his hand.

"This Fire medallion should help you."

The red medallion flared once as Link took it, then vanished with a tiny popping noise, reappearing on the top triangle of Raiha's pendant.

"Don't forget Link. Now you and I are true brothers."

"Why do Great Fairy have to laugh like that?" Raiha inquired with a wince. "I mean, I'm grateful for the magical power-up, but that laugh...."

Link and Torian nodded. Kazda was still starsruck by the Fairy's appearance.

'This has long year written all over it.'


	9. Part 8

disc: see prologue

Part 8:

My _What?!_

-or-

The Water Medallion

"What happened to Zora's domain?!"

The place that had once been completely filled with water, was now a frozen wasteland. Snow fell softly inside the cavern, as the four looked around.

"I did," Raiha said quietly. "This is all my fault."

Link and Torian looked at he in disbelief. Kazda smirked.

"How can this be your fault Rai?" Link asked. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," she said crisply." Maybe I'll tell you all someday."

"Oh come on!" Kazda complained. "Tell us now! It won't hurt you to tell."

Raiha looked coldly over her shoulder at the Princess.

"You have no idea."

- - -

"Whoa, whoa, waa!"

It was neither Raiha, nor Kazda that slipped, but rather, Torian and Link. The girls giggled, and made their way confidently across the ice.

"Are you coming boys?" Kazda teased. "Or are you going to lay on the ice all day?"

"We're coming already!"

- - -

Snow crunched under their feet as they walked towards the large treasure chest.

"It's a Zoran treasure, I know that much," Raiha murmured. "But other than that, I know nothing at all."

"Only one way to find out," Link said.

He and Torian heaved the lid up, and reached inside.

"By Din!" Torian huffed. "It weighs a ton!"

"Eeewww," Kazda said. "No way am I wearing something made of metal. I'll break my ankle if I do!"

"Oh, they must be the iron boots. Their made to be heavy so that we don't float underwater."

"Well, duh," Kazda sniffed. "But I'm to delicate to wear something so heavy!"

Raiha sighed.

"Oh... hello Sheik."

Both girls jumped, and Raiha turned slowly.

"Eh... Hi Sheik."

"Oh Sheik."

Kazda got a dreamy look on her face. Raiha sighed, and walked up next to Link.

"So... what've you got to tell us this time?"

- - -

There was silence after Sheik vanished.

"Wow..."

"That was intense."

"Hmph, that was nothing."

"..... it was pretty."

- - -

"Wh... what happened to the lake?!"

Where a once beautiful and blue lake had been was a puddle in front of the water temple entrance. It was disheartening. Raiha looked sadly at the once beautiful lake, then walked with renewed determination towards the water temple.

'If this is my fault, then I will fix it! I have to do something!'

- - -

Once inside the water temple, they all looked to Raiha, who'd had the water tunic longer than they had.

"How're we supposed to communicate my dove, with all the water making our words into bubbles?"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a dove, I don't fly. Anyway, it's going to sound a little stupid, but underwater, we don't talk. We use a form of Zoran telepathy."

Three pair of uncomprehending eyes looked at her. She closed her gold eyes, and shook her head.

'This calls for a demonstration I suppose.'

Okay, everyone, close your eyes. Good. I'm going to show you what I mean. When you go under the water, you can't speak, and can't hear. You don't need to. All you need is to firmly project your thoughts into either an open space, where everyone will pick up on it, or a towards a single person. Don't be disappointed if it's hard at first, it took me the better part of four months to learn it. But, since we don't have that time, this is a crash course. As long as we're inside the Water Temple, no one is allowed to speak. We must only practice this telepathy. Okay? Now... open your eyes."

Three pair of eyes opened, then blinked.

"Wh where?"

"(Ah, I said no talking.)"

Raiha pulled herself out from under the ledge where she'd been showing them what she meant.

"(You all thought I was speaking, didn't you?)" she sent, grinning.

Mutely, they nodded.

"(I may seem a bit difficult, but you can't let yourself be discouraged. This kind of speech can only be used while wearing the Zora tunic, so it won't be useful all the time. Anyway, come on. I found Ruto!)"

- - -

"Fiancee?"

"(Oh.. Didn't you know? When you accepted the Zora's Sapphire, you and Ruto immediately became a couple.)"

There was definitely a mischievous glint in Raiha's eyes, as she looked at Link. Link himself seemed to be confused, almost crestfallen. Kazda fumed in jealousy.

"I saw him first!"

"(Use the telepathy! Sound carried well over water, and this place is a headache to manage. Trust me.)"

- - -

Raiha ignored the sound of the door closing swiftly behind her. She figured that everyone had come through, and it was locked by iron bars behind them. Even though she only heard her own footsteps, she figured that Kazda and the others were waiting for her to check on the door.

"Bad news," she called aloud, forgetting for a moment, her own decree. "Looks like the door's..."

There wa no one behind her. Raiha closed her eyes, then opened them again. Still nothing. The only thing in sight was a lone dead tree sticking up from a small mound of sand.

"Barred.... Weird. Where are they?"

'Wait... there's someone there. But who?'

Trying to sneak through water would never work, so she simply walked up to the tree. A shadow seemed to detach itself from the tree, and walk towards her.

A shadow of Link.

Raiha blinked a couple of time, and stepped backwards. He stepped forwards.

He was clad all in midnight black, with pale white skin, almost the color of fluffy clouds, and burning red eyes. She couldn't hold his gaze for very long, and was forced to look away. Shadow Link gave out a mirthless laugh.

"_Hello... Raiha._"

"Hello..." Raiha murmured warily. "Are you a construct, or a demon?"

"_Neither. I am a shadow of myself. A darkness within the light. You should know me. I've been your friend since you were four, little liar._"

His words struck her like a blow.

"Liar?" she said shakily. "I am not a liar!"

"_Oh, but you are. You're not trying to hep anyone, you're helping only yourself,_" the dark one sneered. "_Too scared to face up to your problems so you push them onto others, like you precious Link! Well you know what_,_ little girl? He doesn't like you. He's never like you, and only barely does he tolerate you._"

"No... no, you're the one who's lying!"

She was pressed up against a wall now, and he was almost directly in front of her, a cruel smile on his lips. Raiha didn't know whether she was trembling from fear, or repressed anger, but whatever is was, was fueling her magic. A tiny bit of Dins Fire began gathering in her palm.

"_Now why would I lie? I'm mearly telling you the dark and ugly truth, my dear. You should give yourself to Gannondorf right now, it'll be the most useful you've ever been._"

And Dark Link laughed again. But now, Raiha'd had enough.

"Shut..." She brought her arm up punching at his chest, her arm surrounded by fire. "UP!"

The punch of fire slammed the shadow backwards, and Raiha stalked towards him, eye's golden flames. He winced, and vanished into the floor, reappearing behind her, a blade at her throat. The pink haired girl stiffened, but fire still danced merrily around her hand.

"_Nasty temper you've got there,_" he said cooly. "_No wonder they don't like you._"

"Say what you like Shadow, but I refuse to listen to you."

There was a pause, then the sword drew away, and Dark Link chuckled.

"_You have a great deal of spunk for a girl,_" he said mockingly. "_Even though you don't have a real weapon._"

Raiha massaged her neck, mind roiling in confusion.

'He's not going to kill me? I thought... I don't understand.'

"_I think I like you.... if you agree to stick around, I won't have your friends killed._"

"I... I can't. I won't stay here! And you can't hurt my friends! They're strong, stronger than I am. So no matter what you say, I won't listen."

His handsome face, a mirror of Links, contorted into a scowl. He stepped easily into her range, and backhanded her. Or rather, he tried to.

Raiha dropped, and swept out Shadow Links legs from under him, sending him splashing to the ground.

"Fire shield," she whispered, as she flung her hand on a downwards arc.

Din's Fire seemed to attach itself to the floor, and expand rapidly. The Shadow Link screamed in pain, and became a pile of ashes. Raiha's hair, ruffled by fire, and fighting, fluttered softly.

"And I won't like the darkness."

- - -

"You okay Rai? You seem a little tense."

"It's nothing, I'm just tired. So what happened to everyone? I looked back, and no one was there."

"I think we all got transported to different rooms. I had to fight a Shadow Kazda."

"I fought against my stupid brother."

"I had to force myself to fight against thine fair image Raiha."

Raiha blew out her breath, and nodded.

"Well, let's rest for a bit. My fight left me worn out. Both physically, and yaawwwn mentally."

"Well... g'night."

"Nighty night."

"Good night."

"N'night."

- - -

Morpha was an interesting boss. A body of water-like liquid conformed around a nucleus to make a highly devastating weapon. Raiha didn't quite understand how it managed to make the arms that could throw them around the room, but it did.

All of them were pressed into corners. Torian and Link in one, herself and Kazda in another. It didn't seem like Kazda wanted to share her corner, and as Morpha realized it had more than one enemy, it was making more than one arm. Four arms to be precise.

And dodging those arms was getting harder, because Kazda didn't seem to like sharing the corner. The blue haired Princess gave a rough shove, sending Raiha into the body of Morpha. The aquatic creature immediately pulled her down farther, and as it was not water, her tunic couldn't filter it into air.

Darkness crept in, and submerged her.

- - -

Link looked around, after Morpha had been destroyed.

"(Is everyone alright?)" he asked.

"(I'm fine. And you should have just let me handle it. You were in my way!)"

Link rolled his blue eyes in annoyance.

"(Feh, you would have gotten caught up in one of those arms, and killed if I hadn't saved you!)"

They both paused, waiting for Raiha's good natured, if vaguely annoyed response. Nothing. Blinking, both Hylians looked for her. Link took the area where Morpha had been, and Torian scouting from the top.

"Alright sister dear," Torian murmured. "What did you do?"

"Do?" Kazda whispered innocently. "I did nothing at all."

Link found her first.

Raiha's eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing. He felt panic rise up in him, until he recalled something from a very long time ago.

Raiha pulled Mido out of the water of the lake.

"He's not breathing!" Riso cried. "Is Mido dead?!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the seven year old girl proclaimed.

She put her small hand on Mido's chest, and pushed sharply, three times. Then, she put her mouth over his, and breathed into his body. It only took a few more repetitions of breath and pushing for Mido to cough out the water he'd swallowed.

"Phew..." Raiha said, wiping her forehead. "That was close.

'No time to argue semantics... I just hope she doesn't kill me.'

Push down on her chest three times. Breath. Repeat.

'Wake up Raiha. Please. I need my friend around.'

Push three times. Breath. Push three times. Breath.

'Come on! You're the only real help I have! Wake up!'

Push three times. Breath. Push twice more.

Raiha coughed, and turned on her side, expelling Morpha from her system. Link helped support her, and gently rubbed her back. The teenage girl shuddered, and leaned against him, eyes unseeing. Slowly, her focus returned, as well as a medicore amount of strength. Still, she allowed Link to help her to sit up.

"Link?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Thank you."

They hesitated, then Raiha leaned forward slightly, and carefully pressed her lips to his. Link was stunned, but slowly returned the shy kiss.

At least, until Kazda let out a cry.

"I tell you, I didn't do anything at all! It's not my fault if she's clumsy enough to fall in!"

Link drew back swiftly, and Raiha, at the end of her strength collapsed in his arms.


	10. Part 9

Disc: see prologue

Part 9:

The Dark Shadow

-or-

The Eye of Truth and the Shadow Temple

I took only a couple of days for Raiha to fully rest from her near-fatal swim, as she liked to call it. She was a little less talkative, and a great deal more wary around Kazda, who was sulking because the golden eyed girl hadn't died.

Even unconscious, her pendant had taken the water medallion, and had attached itself to the right handed triangle. It was mostly Raiha's sheer stubborn will that made her recovery so fast. As it was, they were four months into the year, and had only collected three medallions. They needed another three before they could face Gannondorf. It might take them even longer, if she didn't make them think she was fine, and they moved on.

"Are you sure?" Link asked. "I mean... really?"

Raiha rolled her eyes, and fought down a smile as she looked at him.

"Link, the longer we take, the more power Gannondorf will be able to get. I don't want him to start re-claiming all the places we freed, do you?"

She waved her hand expansively, taking in the whole of the restored lake.

"Well, no but..."

"Link, trust me, okay? I know you're worried, but I want to finish this so that we never have to worry again."

She smiled faintly at him, and shouldered her quiver, checking the arrow count, and strapping it in place. Walking past him to pick up her unstrung bow, she stopped, and laid her hand on his shoulder. It was only for a moment, but both of them felt comforted from the contact.

"Besides, it's kinda hard to be careful when we have those two around."

"True enough," Link conceded, hiding a grin. "Alright, I'll stop."

Raiha flashed him a smile over her shoulder, and picking up her bow, faced the rising sun. Rapidly, she strung it, and fired an arrow into the heart of the blinding light.

"What'd you waste that arrow for?!" Kazda demanded.

"Wait a moment, and you'll see why the arrow wasn't a waste," Raiha replied evenly.

It was almost like a fire had lit on the small platform across the lake from them. An arrow, tipped in blazing fire had landed. Raiha gave a grin, jumped into the water, and swan across to retrieve it.

"See?" she called, waving the Fire arrow aloft. "It wasn't wasted at all!"

- - -

Conserving Epona's energy meant that instead of going across the filed at a run, they had to take several days, and walk the injured horse.

"Man, if Tekites had worse timing, I don't know what it could be."

- - -

Raiha and Link pelted up the stairs, as the acrid scent of smoke drifted down to them. There was no time to ask questions, only time to wonder what had set the houses on fire, before they saw Sheik, standing near the Well of Three Features. They looked at each other, shrugged, and ran over to the red eyed Sheikah.

Raiha reached out a hand to him, and froze, as her senses became flooded with the darkness that radiated.

"Get back," was all the stolid Sheikah sad, but Raiha back off instantly, shivering.

"What is it?" Link queried.

"It's cold..."

The well brace exploded off the top, flew through the air, and became splinters on the ground behind Link and Raiha. Kazda and Torian, who had just caught up, were mystified.

"What's going on?" Torian demanded in his princely way.

Sheik was in no position to answer. While Link and Raiha stared at the remains of the wooden brace, the Sheikah got into a defensive stance. Defense doesn't work very well, if you can't see what you're fighting, especially when the rain turned ground into mud.

Sheik flew through the air, landing among the wreckage, with a pained yelp. Raiha was the first to reach him. She gently shook his shoulder. Behind her, Kazda shrieked.

Raiha whirled as best she could on her knees, and felt her blood run cold, as a shadow fled the well, and slid through the village. Link took a defensive stance with his sword out, in front of the semi-conscious Sheik, and Raiha.

"No," Sheik whispered hoarsely, reaching out to Link.

Raiha stared in shock, as Link's defense was shredded, and he too was sent flying. Then, she felt the Shadow turn to her. She was in no position to defend herself, while trying to help Sheik.

It loomed over her, and the only thing she could think to do was throw her hands out in defense. The blast of golden light surprised her, and the shadow fled rapidly. The pink haired girl looked at her hands for a second, then scrambled to her feet, and ran over to the unconscious Link.

Sheik got to his feet as well, and walked over to the group.

"He will be fine," the Sheikah said. "He is only unconscious."

Kazda was wailing at the highest decibel she could, and no one could make out what Sheik had said. Finally, Raiha gave in, and slapped the girl. The blue haired princess blinked in surprise, and they all breathed a relieved sigh.

"He will be fine," Sheik repeated. "Do not worry."

As if responding to Sheik's voice, Link mumbled something, and opened his eyes.

"Well, looks like he's coming around."

'Thank the goddess.'

- - -

The Shadow temple entrance was as creepy as they'd believed. They all could feel the malevolent darkness, so they all suffered chills when entering. There were a few setbacks, before they all got across the first obstacle, and before Raiha discovered the small sign on the wall.

"'Ye who would enter the temple must first posses the Eye of Truth, handed down in Kakariko village.'"

"So we came here for nothing?" Torian asked. "What a waste."

"Maybe not," Raiha murmured. "If it says we need something, then we definitely should go back and retrieve it. It might just save our lives."

"Let's just get out of here," Kazda demanded impatiently. "It's cold and creepy!"

- - -

"Well, there used to be an opening at the bottom of the well, but Sheik said that Impa sealed it up. I guess that means... Link ha to go back in time... without us."

- - -

It was weird being a kid again, and knowing that soon this peaceful town know as the Hyrule Market would soon be gone, Link reflected. It was weirder still to not have the chattering of his friend and companions beside him. The now diminutive Hero of Time shrugged, and proceeded to play the Nocturne of Shadow that would warp him to the Shadow temple, as a way of avoiding a long walk.

Once in Kakariko, he ran through the Graveyard, and to the windmill man, where he played the Song of Storms. It began to rain, and the windmill sped up, and drained the water from the Well of Three features. The blond Hylian felt a little bad about draining the well, but really there was no other choice.

"Gotta hurry," he muttered, still unused to being alone. "Before I really get the creeps."

Beneath the well was creepy, but fairly straightforward. The huge green bubble led him straight to the mouth of a statue that was flooding the entire floor. It had the royal family symbol on it, so he pulled out his Ocarina, and played Zelda's lullaby.

Instantly, the water stopped flowing from the statue, and it began to drain away.

'That was the easy part,' Link mused. Now how do I find this lens of Truth thing?'

-several hours later-

"It was... right in front of the entrance the whole time?!"

"I tried to tell you Link," Navi pipped, "but you went haring off before I could say anything, and you weren't listening to me at all!"

"Sorry Navi..." Link grinned sheepishly.

- - -

"Dead hand..... that was annoying! All for some dumb glass thing."

"Well, we need that dumb glass thing, so, let go back to the future!"

-seven years and two days later-

"So this temple should be fairly straight forward, if we have any luck."

"Since when have we had luck?" Raiha asked dryly.

"....."

- - -

"How is this supposed to work?"

"Two pairs of boots, but four of us. Two people are going to have to either stay behind, or try an idea that might get all of us killed."

"What's your idea?"

"We go in pairs. Each has one boot on, and they alternate feet. There's no guarantee it'll work so the first pair are basically the guinea pigs..."

"That's pretty dangerous...."

"Like anything else we've done has been safe?"

"... true..."

- - -

The temple was dark, but not dark enough that they needed to light a torch. They just had to be careful about where they stepped.

"Like Like!"

"Keese!"

"Oh brother...."

- - -

"Okay, who else is really starting to hate Shadows?"

Everyone nodded.

- - -

"Now Link!" Raiha cried.

The Master sword sliced into Bongo-Bongo's eye. The Shadow creature gave a pained moan, and his hands beat rapidly at the drum, then slower and slower, until they finally stopped. It became complete shadow, fell, and became nothing.

"That was the weirdest boss to date."

"I thought that was Morpha?"

"A boos that beat on a drum and sings is weirder than a boss made of weird water."

".... I suppose."

- - -

"Impa!"

"The children with the noble Zelda's Ocarina. As I expected, you have come. I thank you for your aid in eradicating the evil from this temple, and in looking after the Princess for so long."

Impa's looks hadn't changed in the slightest over the past seven years. It was a comfort to Raiha and Link, who liked the older Sheikah.

"Zelda is safely hidden, and soon you shall meet with her. She will explain everything. I ask you to go to her side and protect her on my behalf. Now I shall put my power, which should be useful to you, into this medallion."

This one was a deep purple, ans seemed to absorb the light. It attached itself under the fire medallion on the top triangle of Raiha's pendant. Blue light surrounded them, and as they were transported, they heard her speak again.

"Please protect the Princesses."

- - -

"Who else heard 'Princesses?' I thought there was only one Princess we had to protect."

Kazda smiled.

"Well, maybe she meant me," she said coyly. "I'm no match for the strong enemies we face."

"That's only because you're to busy screaming and hiding in a corner," Raiha proclaimed dryly.

"Hey!"


	11. Part 10a

Disc: see prologue

Part 10a:

A small break

-or-

The Gerudo complex

It had been a week since they'd defeated the Shadow beast Bongo-Bongo, and no one had any idea where to go. The four had stayed in Kakariko, each doing their own thing. Kazda often went out shopping, Torian and Link practiced their swordsmanship, which often turned into fights over how such and such techniques were done, and Raiha looked over the map she had, with a puzzled expression.

Throwing her hands up in frustration, she leaned back in her chair, and sighed.

'We've been almost everywhere,' she mused. 'But we're missing something. What are we missing? Where are we missing?'

"Are you still brooding over that map?"

Raiha squawked and landed in an undignified heap, chair on top of her. Link tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"Owwwwww......"

"Er.... you okay?"

The pink haired girl kicked the chair off of her, and glared at him, rubbing her head. Link gave a sheepish grin.

"Yes, I am still brooding over the map. We're missing something. And forgetting something to. Do you remember where Gannondork came from?"

"The desert," Navi squeaked. "He's from the desert."

Raiha paused. Then slowly, a grin appeared on her face.

"Navi, you're a genius! That's where we haven't gone."

"Are you certain?" came Torian's cool voice. "The desert is a harsh place for a maiden like yourself. Perhaps you and Kazda should wait here, while I go take care of it."

"Like I'm going to let Link do this by himself? His aim with a bow is terrible."

"Hey!"

"Well it is, and you know it."

"Yeah, but you don't have to rub it in."

Raiha laughed softly.

"Besides the fact that the four of us are a team. No one goes alone anymore." She looked down, and closed her eyes tight. "No one is ever alone."

"Well, can we stay for one more night at least?" Kazda said, pushing past her brother. "There's supposed to be a harvest celebration or something. It's only a peasant type thing, but I guess it might be fun."

Raiha looked at Link, who shrugged.

"Actually, I was kinda wondering the same thing," he admitted. "It's supposed to be the biggest thing for a few months."

The pink haired girl sighed, righted the chair, and shrugged.

"I guess one more night wont hurt. And the Harvest Moon festival has always been fun."

"Aren't you going to come?"

"Nah. I don't like crowds."

Kazda pulled Raiha away from the table.

"Aww, come on! I'll take you shopping, and we can get new clothes, and I saw this gorgeous piece of jewelry you'd like. Oh, and..."

Raiha gave a defeated look, and allowed herself to be dragged out by the prattling Princess.

'I can't believe I'm letting her do this...'

- - -

'I really can't believe I let her do that!'

Raiha was sitting in the room that Kazda had pushed her into, with all the packages, the Princess had insisted she buy.

'I'm weak,' The teenager thought with a tiny smile. 'But then, I really have no use for these things.'

"Are you changing?" Kazda called through the door.

"No," Raiha replied dryly. "I don't see the point."

"The point is, you have to look good for my brother! He likes you."

'Don't I know it.'

"Well, it's not like it matters to me. I didn't plan on going to this thing anyways!"

-ten minutes later-

"I am so weak-willed," Raiha muttered, as she undid her braids. "I can't believe she actually beat me in an arguing match. I need to practice more. But I guess she's right. Even I need a break once in a while. And this festival is a good way to relax."

She shook out her knee length hair with a grumble, and set to work.

'How... did I get myself talked into this?'

- - -

She felt over-dressed. But, then again, she was not used to skirts that were longer than her hips, considering her tunics were somewhat short. The skirt extended to her ankles, and was a light purple, embroidered in gold with flowers. The shirt was a pale creamy color, with belled sleeves and a frilled neckline. A vest, the same color as her hair, went over the top, completing the ensemble.

The wavy hair was style loosely, with a blue ribbon holding it out of her face. A few strands of hair fell forwards, courtesy of Kazda's nagging, and Raiha's giving in. She wore a pair of gold hoops with tiny crystal drop on them in her ears, and ever-present around her neck was the triforce pendant, with five of the six medallions.

She had however, refused to wear the bracelets, or any of the rings Kazda showed her. She may have wanted to look nice, but other than earrings and her necklace, she hated the feel of jewelry on her. It made the teenage girl feel gaudy.

She also had refused to buy new boots to replace her scuffed pair. Scuffed they might have been, but they were comfortable, and well-loved. The tan color seemed to complete the outfit, giving off a balance that she had to admit she liked.

'Well,' Raiha thought, looking in the mirror once again. 'I guess it's showtime.'

- - -

Kazda gave herself a mental pat on the back as Raiha carefully descended the stairs. Link and Torian stared, and the quiet girl shrugged.

"It was her idea," Raiha said, pointing to the smug Princess. "I feel ridiculous."

"You look wonderful Raiha. Come, let me escort you on this fine festival night."

"No thanks Torian," Raiha said, shaking her head. "I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea, and besides, well.... oh never mind. Lets all go and enjoy the festival."

- - -

"You're not keeping the dress?"

"Nope. It's to nice for me. I'm just going to leave it here. Maybe when this is all done and over with I'll come back for it."

"Aww, but I don't want to shut it in a closet somewhere!"

"Speaking of clothes, you're not bringing anything that you bought here."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Ow.... anyways, there's no room for them. Food and water are more highly needed than nice things. We're still trying to get rid of Gannondorf for one thing. No time to go to fancy parties, or dinners, or whatever. Secondly, there's only two horses, and both ride double, so we have to be careful about how much we can load them down with, so that we don't hurt them."

"But.... But...."

"When this is over, you can come back and get them. Unless of course, you want to stay here..."

"No! I'm coming with you guys! Link needs me."

Eye roll.

"Whatever Kazda. Now go to bed."

Kazda stuck out her tongue, and flounced up the stairs. Raiha sighed, and went back to her figuring.

- - -

-four days later-

"Are you sure the horses can jump that?" Raiha asked quietly. "They seem pretty tired."

"We'll rest for a while," Torian suggested. "Then we can try to make the jump."

The golden eyed girl shrugged, and went to unload Epona. The roan horse whickered softly as she hummed Epona's song, and Raiha carefully approached her. She removed the packs, and gently began to brush her. Epona leaned into the brushed, and sighed a horsey sigh. Raiha giggled softly.

"You and I are a lot alike," she murmured. "I'm glad Maron loaned you to us."

"How are you alike?"

Raiha leaned against the horse, and didn't answer. Behind her, she heard the sound of Torian cursing the fire, and Kazda complaining about the weight of what little wood she could find. Link's footsteps were muffled, but he came closer.

"Raiha?"

"It's nothing Link. I was only taking to myself."

The Hero of Time gave Raiha a confused look, then went to help Torian with the fire. Raiha shed a couple of tears into Epona's warm fur.

'We are both trapped, without words to say what we feel. I wish... I wish I knew what to say to you, but I don't so I won't say anything.'

- - -

-the next morning-

"Here we go Epona, you ready Rai?"

"Only if I... gulp have to be."

It went from a swift trot into a gallop. Raiha closed her eyes as they headed for the broken bridge. She clung tightly to Link as she felt Epona's hooves leave the ground, only releasing a breath she hadn't know she was holding when they safely reached the other side. Torian and Kazda followed swiftly after, Kazda shrieking the whole way.

"How about this," Raiha suggested, as everyone dismounted. "Let's never do that again."

- - -

"You want us to rescue the carpenters that ran away?"

"That's right," The Boss carpenter said. "Them fools thought that them female Gerudo's would welcome em, but the Gerudo are an all female tribe. They'd as soon murder em as look at em."

Raiha and Kazda looked at each other, and smiled slightly.

"So, what you're saying is that Me and Kazda would have no problem walking around the compound, but Link and Torian would be imprisoned?"

"Exactly missy."

"This could pose a problem, but we'll try our best."

"Thanks. If they all get back, we might even be able to fix that bridge over there."

- - -

-four carpenters later-

"I'm the second in command to Naburoo, our great leader who is second only to Lord Gannondorf. I thought all men, besides the Great Gannondorf were useless, but I've been watching you. You've got great thieving skill... say, do you want to become part of our group?"

"Uh..... Sure."

"Great. These passes will get you free access to the entire compound. Our leader is probably in her headquarters at the Spirit Temple, which is on the far side of the desert. She'll want to meet you."

The group of four exchanged glances as the green garbed Gerudo left.

"That was.... easy."

"No kidding!"

"Now we have to cross... the desert?"

"Look like it."

"Oh brother..."


	12. Part 10b

Disc: see prologue

Part 10b:

Young again

-or-

The Spirit Temple

"Are you certain the four of you can handle crossing the desert? One Gerudo woman asked, at the gatehouse. "After all there are trials you must pass first."

"Trials? Like what?"

"The first trial is called the river of sand. It's sinking sand, and the only way to get across it by using something that wont touch the sand at all."

"I think we can do that," Link said, with a small smile.

"After that, follow the flags we placed. They'll lead you to the second trial. Only those with eyes who can see the truth will complete this task."

"That should be easy!" Kazda pipped.

"I can see that nothing will stop you, so I guess I'll raise the gate. Good luck Newbie."

The Gerudo clapped, and the gate began to rise.

"Oh, and one more thing. You're going to want these."

Four scarves were handed to Raiha, who looked at the Gerudo.

"It's a consistent sandstorm out there. These'll prevent you from being blinded, and breathing sand. We'll take good care of you magnificent horse, so don't worry about her."

"Thanks!"

- - -

The river of sand was easy. In groups of two, they had Longshot across, using wooden boxes as targets.

However, the wind had doubled its strength when they reached the other side, so that none of the flags could be seen. In desperation, all of them had joined hands, with Link in the lead. Navi was hiding in Links cap, which prevented the tiny fairy from being blow away.

There were times when they stopped, so that they could orient themselves, to stop feeling so lost. Suddenly, the wind's pressure relaxed enough that they could see where they were through their scarves.

It was a stone platform, looking almost like a well. On top, There was a slab of stone with an inscription.

"Only ones who can See the Truth will be escorted by a ghost to the Temple..."

Raiha pulled out the Lens of Truth. There in front of them was a ghost, but only she could see it.

"Follow me," she cried, jumping off the platform and chasing the ghost.

"I'll be your guide on your way, but coming back, I won't play." the ghost hissed. "I'll show you the only way to go, so follow me, and don't be slow!"

It was a heart pounding race across the desert, Raiha trying to keep the ghost in sight, and the others trying to keep her in sight. She almost tripped over a box, and the Lens dropped from her eye. When she looked up, she could see the final flags that would lead them to the Spirit temple.

They all made a beeline for it, and continued on to the Temple.

- - -

Once on temple ground, the wind stopped, rather abruptly. Everyone shook sand from their hair and clothes, as well as removed the scarves.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over."

"Hey look over there... there's a crack in the wall."

"So blow it up, and lets see what's inside!"

"Maybe it'll be new clothes."

"Maybe it'll be something less frivolous."

"What's frivolous?"

".... anyways, let's open that wall."

- - -

"Figures it was a Great Fairy fountain... although a shield spell will definitely come in handy later."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Lets just get going."

"Aw Torian, are you jealous?"

Torian was one of the few people who were incompatible with magic. It rankled to see Link get a spell and be able to use it over someone of his own blue-blood.

"Link, stop teasing him," Raiha scolded. "It isn't fair to him, and you know it."

"Sorry..."

- - -

"Okay.... that hole is to small for anyone to fit through..... and that block is to heavy to push. What now?"

"Over here!" Kazda called. "These stones have writing on them!"

"If you wish to return to the past, come here with the pure heart of a child. If you wish to return to the future, come here with the power of silver from the past."

"What does that mean?"

"Um.... to be able to move that large block, Link has to go back in time, and come here to get something that is ultra powerful. Then, when he gets that powerful item, he can come back here in the future, and move the giant stone... At least, I think that's what it means."

"Sounds right. But how'm I supposed to get back here in the past? The Gerudo's wont let a kid into the fortress, even if I do have this pass thing."

Raiha shrugged as the walked out the main temple door.

"I guess we'll have to figure something out."

Links reply was cut short as Sheik jumped down from where he had been hiding.

"Hi Sheik," Kazda said with a grin. "You have just perfect timing!"

- - -

"Man, this might take me a long time. You sure you have enough stuff to keep you guys til I get back?"

Raiha chuckled, and nodded.

"There's plenty of food, I only need to sing the Song of Storms if we run out of water or get hurt, and the Temple is the safest place to crash, so I think we're good."

Link looked at the three of them, then shrugged. Raiha gave him a gentle shove.

"Go Link. The sooner you leave, the sooner you return to m... us. We'll be waiting."

- - -

As a ten year old child, Link appeared at the warp point in front of the Spirit Temple. He half expected to see the younger versions of his friends waiting for him, but they weren't there. Link sighed, shrugged, and ran across the hot sand into the temple.

Inside wa cool and comfortable. After dodging the flying pots, he still had no idea why the did that, he headed up the stairs. There was someone there.

A woman, with bright red hair was crouched in frustration near the hole that had been to small for them as adults. She was wearing pale pink Gerudo clothing that reminded Link of Raiha's hair, and seemed to be focused completely on the hole that was to small for her.

"Um...." Link began.

The woman whirled around, and stood up, then looked down at Link with her amber yellow eyes. There was a red gem at her throat, on a choker, and another in her hairband that held up her ponytail, with a third in an armlet on her left arm. On her forehead was a large orange gem, and her ears had large gold earrings in them. Yellow eyeshadow complimented her tan skin, and on her arms were fingerless gauntlets that came to her elbows. On her feet were pointed red shoes.

"Hey kid," she greeted. "You have good timing. What're you doing right now?"

Link shrugged nonchalantly

"Nothing really," he replied.

"Great! Oh wait, you're not one of Gannondorfs..... followers, are you?"

The young Hero of Time scowled.

"I hate him."

Nabooru, for how could she be anyone else, laughed.

"I think I like you kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Link."

"Link? What kinda name is that?!"

"Hey!"

"Well, anyways, I'm Nabooru, a lone wolf thief. I want you to go through this hole and steal a treasure for me. It's called the Silver gauntlets."

'Power of Silver from the past!' Links eyes widened slightly.

Nabooru noticed.

"Oh no kid, don't even think about taking this treasure for yourself. The gauntlets wont fit a kid like you. I want you to be a good boy and bring them to me."

"But."

"Look kid, I plan on sneaking deep into this temple that they're using as a hideout, and messing up everything I can. Gannondorf and I may be thieves from the same tribe, but I'll never bow to the evil man that kills people with no cares. So I want to mess up their plans. Please help me?"

Link hesitated, then nodded.

"Great!" Nabooru grinned. "You and I, let's give Gannondorf and his followers a run for their money."

She moved out of the way, and Link crawled through the hole.

- - -

-several keese, wallmasters, Bemos and falling things later-

It had taken him four days to travel through the temple, dodging various things that tried to burn, fry, blast, grab, or otherwise kill him. He was really starting to hate temple traveling.

'Thank goodness it's almost over,' he mused. 'And if Nabooru succeeds.... but wait, if she'd done it, then the block wouldn't have been there.... Somehow, I think this is going to end badly.'

This was his last fight as a kid he hoped. It was something made of metal in a chair. He poked it with his sword, uncertainly. Instead of falling apart like he expected, the suit of armor, with on heck of a large axe, stood up, and swung at him. Link rolled backwards, and brought his shield up, but it did no good. The Deku shield splintered, and Link took an impromptu flying lesson, which cracked three of his ribs, and broke his shield arm.

"Use that new spell you got from the Great Fairy!" Navi cried. "Hurry!"

Link winced, pushed himself upright with his sword arm,, and called aloud the spell.

"Nayru's Love!"

'That sounds so corny...'

But the spell did the job. It surrounded him in a blue glowing diamond, so the even if he got hit, it wouldn't injure hi in the slightest. It was probably the only thing that saved his life.

-ten minutes later-

Link had yanked the cork of the bottle of Lon-Lon milk out with his teeth, and downed a good half of the milk. He could feel his injures healing, but his arm was still fractured, so he finished off the bottle.

"Hey Navi?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm going to like this temple much."

Navi laughed softly.

- - -

"Hoo, I believe I can safely leave the fate of the world in your hands young Link. You are no longer mearly a legend, but a true fact now, hoo hoo! I wish you luck in your venture, hoo hoo! It is likely that we, hoo, shall never meet again. Hoot hoot hoo!"

Kepora Gebora hooted a farewell, and flew off, as the sun began to set, and the night began to grow cold. Link turned to the treasure chest, and opened it. They gleamed faintly in the moonlight, a beautiful delicate silver, he picked them up, and sighed.

"I did promise Nabooru I'd give them to her... so I guess I will."

"That's right Link, always keep your promises. That and they wouldn't fit your child form."

It was then that a scream ripped through the desert nights air.

Link ran to the edge of the hand, and looked around, then down. There was Nabooru, being pulled into... the sand? No, it was some sort of portal, Link saw. Nabooru was struggling, but nothing seemed to work. Two... they couldn't be women, but they were definitely old hags, were flying on broomsticks around Nabooru, cackling.

"Link run!" Nabooru called, looking straight up at him. "These witch, they're using black magic on me!"

The portal sucked her down, and the witches cackled, as they looked up at Link. The blue eyed boy stared in shock as they flew into the Temple, presumably to rest. Navi bounced off his head to get his attention.

"Link, get to the Temple of Time and become an adult, quick! I don't want to think about what might happen to you if they catch you!"

Link jumped, and nodded, then played the Prelude of Light.

- - - -

"So, did you meet Nabooru?"

"And then some! I saw her get kidnaped by two old ghouls who live in this temple! We're going to have to be very careful when we deal with them."

"Well, lets see how well those gauntlets work Link. Can you move that block?"

"Easily."

- - -

"It's like it needs a reflection of the light. If we flash those Armos over there with a deku nut to wake em up, then run through the door once it's open, we might find what we need there."

- - -

"What is that thing?" Torian asked.

"Shield yourselves. Raiha, would you shield Torian? These Iron Knuckles are pretty hard hitters."

"Uh, sure... I'll get it with the bow, and you two attack with swords."

"With these shields up, we wont get hurt, though we may take a lot of flying lessons."

Navi went off into fairy hysterics, remembering the previous "flying lessons" he had as a child. Raiha could only guess, but the image was a little funny. She giggled, and cast the spell.

Blue glowing shields surrounding them all, Link went up to the Iron knuckle, and gave it a whack with his sword.

- - -

Raiha had tears of laughter streaming down her face, and Kazda was still giggling. Torian and Link both nursed sore egos.

The treasure chest landed in front of them raising a cloud of dust, which turned the giggles into coughs.

"Well, open it already," Kazda said imperiously, as she brought herself back under control. "I wanna see what's inside."

Raiha had calmed down, and wiped the tears from her eyes, taking a few slow breaths. The chest lid was thrown open, and a shield was pulled out. It was red rimmed, and polished mirror bright.

"Wow... how pretty..."

- - -

"So the Mirror shield can get us into some rooms that we weren't able to enter before. How cool is that?"

"Cool, she says..... I think it's awesome!"

- - -

"What are those things?"

"They're called White Bubbles.... they aren't really dangerous, just annoying."

'I think we noticed that part Navi..."

"Well, she asked."

- - -

"There! Aim the sunlight at the statues face!"

Link crouched, and the sunlight reflecting off the face of the goddess statue began to crumble, and fall to pieces.

"Oh no," Kazda cried. "We've desecrated their temple! The Gerudo tribe'll kill us!"

"Kazda, think. They don't have a Lens of Truth, otherwise they'd be out here all the time. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

As the last of the face pieces crumbled, Raiha retracted her words.

"Okay, we don't have much to worry about."

Across from them was and iron grate, and it was to far to hover or jump. Raiha gave a soft sigh, as Link held out his hand to her.

She moved into his embrace, and held onto him. Even though she was trying to ignore their closeness, she could smell the desert smell in his clothes, and the forest-y scent that still lingered in his hair. Her heart beat like a drum, and she barely noticed the flying sensation that she normally despised.

Her feet touched the ground, and she flew back into herself, then helped Kazda and Torian land on the ledge. Then, they turned to look at the grate which they'd used as anchor points.

"Maybe if we pull on it?" Torian suggested. "It might go up."

"Better than trying to pull it out, and having someone fall," Kazda agreed.

Raiha, Link, and Torian all grabbed the old grate, and heaved upwards. It went up smoother than they'd expected, and Raiha almost got pulled up with it. Kazda giggled, and Raiha dusted off her sleeve with an annoyed sigh.

"Who want to turn the key this time?" the pink haired girl asked, holding it up.

The key was snatched out of her hand by Kazda, beating both Link and Torian. The blue haired Princess giggled, and stuck the key in. The chains fell away from the door, and Kazda tossed the key back to it's golden eyed holder.

"I always wanted to do that," the Princess said with a grin. "Just to prove I can."

Raiha laughed, and the four of them walked through the door.

- - -

The first thing Kazda and Torian noticed were the two hags with broomsticks over their shoulders. Link and Raiha noticed the amazingly large Iron knuckle that was sitting behind the hags.

"Uh oh..."

"Oh my..."

"Ick."

"Hmph."

"Looks like we have some visitors Koume. Ho ho ho."

"Foolish ones indeed Kotake, Hee hee hee."

"How rude they are to intrude so boldly into our temple. Ho ho ho."

"We shall have to punish them severely. Hee hee hee."

The jumped onto the brooms, and hovered near the large Iron knuckle.

"Oh loyal minion," Koume and Kotake chorused. "Destroy these intruders on our behalf!"

And the witches vanished in flares of red and blue. The Iron knuckle stood, and hefted its arms about it head, in an attempt to look threatening. Raiha smothered a giggled, as it realized it didn't have its axe. Snapping its fingers made a large axe appear in its hand, and it was lifted menacingly

Kazda squeaked, and ran to hide behind a pillar. Raiha cast Nayru's Love on herself, Link and Torian, as the latter drew their swords.

This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

- - -

As the spell began to fade, Link drove his sword through the armor of the Iron knuckle, causing a piece of it to fall off. Then, more armor began clattering to the ground, as the person inside was released. The young woman fell to her hands and knees in front of the small group, just as the spell faded completely.

"Uhn...." Nabooru groaned. "Wh... what happened?"

Link looked down at the dazed Gerudo, somewhat shocked. The amber eyed Gerudo looked around, then up at the three, who still had their weapons out.

"Hey... y-you're that kid I met seven years ago!"

Kotake appeared with a puff of fire, to hover on Nabooru's right side.

"It looks like she got her memory back... Koume."

"She may be just a little girl, but she commands a lot of respect among the Gerudo Kotake."

Koume appeared on Nabooru's left, with a puff of ice. The Gerudo woman got to one knee, and prepared to run.

"Perhaps we should make her work for the Great Gannondorf for a while longer. Ho ho ho."

"Then, we should brainwash her again. Hee hee hee."

Red and blue magic flared, and were thrown in the direction of Nabooru, who took off running. She almost made it to the door. Raiha flinched as Nabooru screamed and disappeared in a flash of.... orange light?

Cackling their witchy cackle, Koume and Kotake vanished.

"Are we going to have to fight Nabooru?" Torian asked. "I wouldn't want to hurt such a desert blossom."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Raiha said cheerfully.

"You heard what those hags said!" Kazda cried. "Why do you think that?!"

"Because, red and blue make purple. Not orange. I think Nabooru is the Sage of Spirit, and Rauru has everything under control. It's a simple matter of color combinations."

"So now I think I have to fight those two witches..... Alone."

Kazda looked at Link in disbelief.

"What?" she squeaked. "All by yourself? Why?!"

"Because he's the one who wields the mirror shield. There was only one in the chest Kaz. We won't be helpful at all. If anything, we'd get in the way."

"That's right," Navi piped. "To defeat the two withes, you need to turn their powers against them using the Mirror Shield."

Raiha unstrung the bow, coiled the string and putting it into her pouch, then strapped the bow to her back. Torian sheathed his sword, and Kazda came out from behind the pillar. The four of them walked through the door, behind the stone seat where Nabooru had sat, and into what looked to be an arena.

Above them rose a large central platform, with four smaller ones in the four cardinal directions. The bricks were patterned in a way that they could climb up the center platform.

"Be careful Link," Raiha murmured. "We can't afford to lose you."

"Link, come back to us, you hear me!" Kazda called.

The Hero of Time gave a cheerful wave, and ascended to the platform.

"What foolish people they are, to intrude so boldly into our temple."

"They must want to become sacrifices to the Great Gannondorf."

From the south, came Kotake.

"With my fire I will sear them to the bone. Oho ho ho ho."

Her hair became flames as she flew in the air on her broomstick.

From the north came Koume.

"With my frost, I will freeze them to their souls. Hee hee hee hee"

Swiftly Link learned that he had to reflect fire on to ice, and vice vera if her wanted to win this fight. The Mirror shield was very useful, and even though he missed frequently, it got the job done.

"Let's get serious Kotake!"

"Oh okay Koume!"

Over Links head, the twins linked arms, and flew in circles.

"Kotake and Koumes Double Dynamite Attack!"

When the light faded, there was one woman. She had wide brown eyes, and white hair. She was dressed much like Nabooru had been, except the top was a little more strained thanks to Twinrova's large chest. In her slim brown hands were the brooms that the twins had been riding on, but now one was made of fire, and the other of ice.

She winked at Link, who turned crimson.

'Focus on the fight, focus on the fight, focus on the fight.'

"Link! Heads up idiot!"

Link looked up, and dodged barely in time thanks to Raiha's warning. The ice froze where he had been standing into a thick sheet, then faded. Twinrova laughed coldly.

"I'm not an idiot!" he yelled back.

"Coulda fooled me!" came the retort.

Link blocked two more incoming ice shots, then noticed her aiming with fire.

'Oh... well, this could be interesting.'

"Link you idiot!" came Raiha's voice. "The shield can only do one element at a time! If she hits you with fire, she's going to cancel out the ice!"

Said girl was standing on one of the platforms across from Twinrova and Link, and scowling at him.

"If she cancels out the ice, you'll only get to fire before she does ice again!"

"What?!"

Twinrova'd had enough of the girls instructions, and aimed at her instead.

"Begone you rotten cheater," she proclaimed, shooting fire and ice at Raiha.

Raiha had been smart, and had put her Gorons tunic on to disperse the heat, but she hadn't been prepared for the ice. She cried out in pain aa she was frozen into a temporary block of ice.

"Raiha!"

"My lady!"

"Oh no!"

Link turned to Twinrova with a scowl.

"That's it," he growled. "You are so dead."

- - -

"Honestly, I'm fine!" Raiha grumbled, as she brushed the ice off of her. "It hurt more because it surprised me than anything else."

Link had defeated the twins, and arguing, they had ascended to meet their maker. Then, he ran over to Raiha, who was trying to stand. Emphasis on the word, trying. Her legs had been encased in ice for a good minute and a half, so it was understandable that they were still quite numb.

"Need a hand Rai?"

"Oh..... shut up," she grumbled. "I didn't think she'd fire on me, and you couldn't hear me from down below."

She hit her legs a couple of time, then with a soft whoosh, lit up dins fire in her palm. A few minutes later, the ice had become water, and her legs were definitely fine. The were extremely sore due to a pins and needles sensation, but she was on her own two feet as they entered the portal.

-Chamber of Sages-

"I told you it was Nabooru."

"Kid, let me thank you," Nabooru began, with a calm smile. "Look at what the little kid has become in the past seven years. A competent swordsman.

'By the way... I really screwed up. I was brainwashed by those witches, and used to do Gannondorfs dirty work. And a person like me turns out to be the Sage of Spirit.. Now I can fight them as one of the six sages.

"Kid... no, Link the Hero. Instead of keeping the promise I made back then, I'll give you this medallion."

The medallion floated into Links hand, inscribed with the Spirit symbol, flared once, and positioned itself into place on the same triangle that held the Forest medallion.

Blue light surrounded them, and began lifting them to return them to their world.

"If only I had know how handsome you would become, I would have kept the promise I made."

- - -

Raiha opened her eyes, but something was amiss. Instead of seeing the desert, she saw faint light emanating from an old man in orange robe.

"Hero of Time and Lady of Time," Rauru intoned. "Now that we, the six Wise Ones have been gathered, it is time for a showdown between yourselves, and the Evil King. Before you go to the castle however, you should speak to the one who is waiting for you.

"The one who waits at the Temple of Time."

The old sage lifted his arms, and the light faded. When Raiha next opened her eyes it was to the noon desert sun. She turned to look at Link.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked quietly. "Well are we going soon, yes. Going now, no. I need a break. It's hard to sleep in the temples you know."

"No, I mean, well, what are we going to do..."

"About what?" Kazda asked.

Raiha squeaked, jumped, and almost elbowed the purple eyed princess.

"Nothing Kazda...." Link replied. "Just a little break now."

"Yay!"

Raiha looked at Link. He had dark circles under his eyes, and exhaustion pulled at every move he made. They all were tired, and she knew they'd been pushing themselves a little to hard.

"Link.... what did he mean when he called me the Lady of time?"

Link shrugged as Raiha sat down next to him.

"You've been with me the longest of everyone, maybe it's just that kind of bond."

"Hmm.... maybe."

'But still... I wonder. Who is going to meet us at the temple of time? And why am I the Lady of Time?'

Sheva- Eheh... I'm bad at catching typos sweatdrop But thanks for the compliment!

dannyphantomsgf / Yamisgf- grins glad you like it!


	13. Part 11

Disc: see prologue

Part 11:

Finding Zelda

-or-

Raiha's past

A week passed as they all recuperated from both the desert heat, and the clinging weariness in Kakariko village. Instead of staying at the Inn, like they had the last time, Impa had allowed them the use of her home. In the days that followed their recovery, Raiha could be seen around the village, gathering supplies, and information. Link could often be found behind the windmill with Torian, dueling, and practicing their swordsmanship. Kazda was either watching them, or pushed into running errands with Raiha.

After a third week had passed, Link decreed it was time to go and find out who was waiting for them. They were rested, and had plenty of rations and water, and it was time to leave peace, for one more hard battle.

- - -

They walked carefully into the temple of time, scanning the area. No one was in sight.

"I have been waiting for you," Came Sheiks soft voice. "I have things I would tell only to you, so please listen. There is another legend of the Triforce, passed down by the Shadow folk, the Sheikah."

The young mans voice became formal, and his visible red eye closed.

"If you would seek the sacred triangles listen well. The Triforce balances the three sources of Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the person who would hold the triangle has all three forces in balance, and has the luck to find the piece of Light, that one will gain the True Force, to Govern all.

"But, if that ones heart is not in balance, then the Triforce will split into three parts. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Two pieces will vanish, leaving the one who holds the Triforce with the piece that reflects what is in that ones heart."

Raiha shivered, recalling what had happened seven years ago.

"I saw that happen," she murmured.

"You did?!" came the chorus.

"We saw you disappear into that weird swirling vortex thingy before Gannondorf threw us out of the temple, but when you didn't return after a week, we thought you were dead!"

Raiha rubbed her arms, and closed her eyes. She could still feel the cold of Gannondorfs evil.

"I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I came too, there was no one in the Temple of Time."

"Well duh! By that time, we'd left to return to our kingdom!"

"Tell us what you saw Lady Raiha," Sheik murmured.

"I saw... I saw him lift it, and the white shield I'd made kinda disintegrated. The last thing I remember was seeing two Triforce pieces take off, and vanish. And the next thing I knew, I woke up in the Temple of Time."

"As I suspected. The Triforce split into three Parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in his hand. The one who hold the Triforce of Courage is... you, Link."

Link looked at Sheik in shock, then glanced the Raiha.

"My lay, you already know what you have," Sheik smiled.

"Yes.." Raiha replied. "I have know since I set foot in what is now the Evil Realm, and laid my hands upon the Triforce."

She pulled off her gauntlets, and stuffed them into her pouch. On her right hand a triangle glowed softly, and thee of the four pieces were glimmering.

"That's what I saw the other night!" Link blurted. "When we were on the field."

Raiha nodded.

"It lets me know when other Triforce pieces are close to me, and which ones they are. She, this middle one., the one that glows white, is mine. That's the Triforce of Light. The one of the lower right is the Triforce of Wisdom, and someone in here has it. And the lower left on is yours Link, the Triforce of courage."

"The one with the Triforce of wisdom is the seventh sage, who is destined to be the ruler of them all."

Sheik lifted his hand, and a bright light flared. Raiha's piece reacted to this light, and flared brightly as well. When the light died down, they all were shocked to see Princess Zelda, but none more so than Raiha, who's memory had unlocked with the resonance.

"...Sister?" she whispered. "Is it really.... you?"

"Yes, it is I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

Link stared at both young women as they embraced, both with tears in their eyes.

Raiha's hair was loose, hanging to her knees and confined only by a gold circlet with a purple gem in the center. On her ears were tiny hanging triangles of white-gold, that matched the triangles on her tan boots, which were differently made from her original old ones. The dress was white, high-necked, and had detached sleeves trimmed with gold. At her waist was a silver belt with a Triforce on it.

"S-sister?" Kazda stuttered.

"Yes. I didn't remember because I was in the woods for so long, but I am Raiha, second Princess of the kingdom of Hyrule."

"So that's what Impa meant when she said Princesses." Torian exclaimed. "She knew who you were!"

"Perhaps," Zelda murmured. "Then again, perhaps not. I apologize for meeting you secretly, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil, and to not give away Raiha's position. Remember Gannondorfs attack seven years ago? I saw you as we were riding out of the city. I thought that if I entrusted the Ocarina to you, Gannondorf could not get the Triforce.

"But then, I never expected the Sacred Realm to seal up your spirit for seven years, and for the three remaining to be caused such grief. It was an unfortunate coincidence."

Raiha and Zelda smiled as Link Kazda and Torian drew closer.

"But now we're all together," Raiha smiled cheerfully. "Gannondork's dark times will soon be far behind us."

"Yes," Zelda agreed, "but I will require aid. Link, I need your courage and sword arm to protect me while the Sages lure Gannondorf into the Evil Realm from the outside. Then, I must seal the door, so that he can never return. Can you help me?"

"Of course Princess," Link pledged. "It is my duty, after all."

"Raiha?"

"Oh, right sister. Link, I have a gift that will help you. Well, two actually. One is this."

So saying, she removed her pendant, and handed it to him. He could feel power within the gold and the medallions. Imprinted in the triangles were also the three Spiritual stones.

"This will make you stronger. And also, I give you the weapon that can tear Gannondorfs dark power asunder. It is the Sacred Arrow of Light."

She pulled an arrow from the quiver that rested on the floor, and clasped it between her hands. It began to glow softly, then it changed from wood to gold. The light pulsed brighter as Raiha gave it the strength to pierce the darkness. Then, she handed it to Link.

'You'd better become a good shot fast Link.' she mused. 'Because he knows we're here, and soon... I won't be able to help you anymore.'

As the light died, the Temple began to rumble. Zelda looked around in confusion.

"No..." she whispered, horrified. "It can't be!"

Before she could move, a crystal prison surrounded her. Raiha cried out in surprise as she was sealed in a glass bubble.

"Link!" she cried, banging on the unbreakable glass. "Liink!"

Link slammed his hand on her crystal, but there wasn't even a dent or a crack. Raiha could see his pained and helpless expression

"Well well Princess. You have my admiration for avoiding me for seven years, but you slipped up. I knew this would happen if I let this group of fools wander around. You even led me to the girl who held the long missing piece, who attempted to foil me in the Realm."

The crystal bubble rose into the air, throwing Raiha off her feet. A current passed through the bubble and the crystal diamond that held Zelda. The princesses cried out in pain, then fainted

"If you wish to save these girls, come to the castle. I will await you with relish."

Gannondorf laughed coldly, as the diamond and the ball faded out, containing the most important person in Links life.

"Raiha!" he yelled. "Raiha!!!"

Nenagh-sama, I like you. You're my only reviewer huggles thanks muchly.


	14. Part 12

Disc: see prologue

Part 12:

Ganon's Castle

-and-

Ganon's Keep

When Raiha opened her eyes next she saw a room of stained glass windows, portraying innocence. But her own senses told her better. The Darkness in the room made her feel dizzy, and weak. She slumped forwards slightly, and was brought up short by chains around her wrists and neck.

Her gold eyes scanned the room again, and above her she saw Zelda, still trapped in her prism prison. The darkness increased, and she pushed herself back against the pole that held her under her sibling.

Gannondorf chuckled cruelly, and walked up to the glaring Princess.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise. To think that you would cross my path again little girl."

Raiha spat in his face, and glared.

"Get away from me madman," she hissed. "You will regret this."

Calmly, the King of Evil wiped off the saliva, then inspected her. He walked up close to the furious girl, and leaned in. She braced herself against the pole, and brought her legs up in a sharp kick. Gannondorf back away, winded, and when he looked at her again, his own eyes were furious. He walked up to her, and slapped her.

"Willing or not girl, I think you will become the Queen of Darkness."

Golden eyes flared, and Raiha jutted out her chin stubbornly.

"I'll die first."

- - -

"Link, wait up!" Kazda called. "Please Link, you can't go rushing in there! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Link," Torian said. "Do not think you are the only one who would care for Lady Raiha. If you go in and get yourself killed, she would never forgive you, or any of us!"

Link slowed his stalking jogging pace to a smooth walk, but his shoulders were still rigid with anger and frustration.

'I couldn't even prevent losing my best friend, and the person I care about the most! I don't deserve this Triforce piece... where-ever it is hidden!'

The castle was what finally made the irate Hero of Time stop short. I was a black tower, rising into grey clouds, somehow suspended over a field of lava. There was no bridge to cross to get to the other side, and no way to longshot or hover over.

"Finally!" Torian gasped. "I thought you'd never stop!"

Kazda was breathing heavily also, and giving Link a death glare. All Link had eyes for however, was finding a way into that castle. He walked up to the edge of the land, and looked.

"Link, The Hero. It is I, Rauru."

"Rauru? Where are you?"

"We six will create a bridge to get you to the castle. Inside is Gannon's Keep. It is powered by six evil barriers. Break the Barriers, and save the Princess!"

Sparkling motes of light floated down from the sky, in the sages colors, and formed a bridge that seemed to be made of a translucent type of glass.

"Amazing..." Link murmured, anger forgotten for a moment. "This is pure magic."

Kazda and Torian took the opportunity to pounce on the Hero of Time, and pin him to the ground. It was just in time as well, because Links anger had started to rush back.

"Now you listen to me you stubborn man," Kazda began. "If you go charging recklessly in there and get yourself killed, what are you going to say to Raiha? Who would save her then?"

He hated to admit it, but the purple eyed Princess did have a point.

"Alright, let me up Torian. I won't try to run in there."

Cautiously, Torian allowed Link to stand up, and measured him with calculating eyes. They hylian was still fuming, but now he seemed ready to listen to what they had to say.

"Okay, first off, We now know about the barrier around Ganons Keep. If there are six barriers, there has to be six rooms, or switches or something, which means that we'll have to find out logically how to get through this test. And we don't even know what's inside the Keep, so we'll have to be extra careful there. Following me so far?"

A scowling nod was Torians answer.

"Okay then, now, are you going to stop being such a hot-head because your friend was stolen? If you can't calm down, you won't be helping anyone at all."

Navi gently bonked Links head.

"Remember Link, Raiha still might be able to give us some clues if we get into the Castle. I am skilled with telepathy you know."

Link brightened slightly.

"Alright, I can do this. Lets go."

- - -

-up in the Tower-

Raiha closed her eyes, feigning unconsciousness. Despite the dark barrier around the tower, she could sense that the triforce of courage had just entered, along with two other Hylian presences, and a tiny fairy.

'Link! He's here!'

Carefully she slitted her eyes open, and looked at Gannondorf, who seemed to be sulking. Mentally she smirked, and stuck out her tongue. It was fairly obvious that he hadn't noticed anything.

'I didn't think a King of Evil could sulk. Look what a little rejection does to him.... heh heh heh.'

Raiha...? Can you.... me?

Navi?!

Es... We're here to.... ave you... Zelda....

Navi?! I can't hear you!

Link says..... on't worry..... coming for.... Princess.

Navi?! Navi????!!

'So... he's coming for my sister.... and me....'

A tear slid down her cheek.

'Oh Link. If you love my sister than I.... I will let you go.'

- - -

"An invisible Skultulla?!"

"Weird!"

- - -

"I'm never going to get away from the slugs, am I?"

"Eeek!"

- - -

"What is it with these stupid Freezards?!"

"Why do we keep having to use that dumb fire?!"

- - -

"I hope this works."

Twang... Fwoosh.

"My god, you actually can aim with a bow."

"...oh shut up."

- - -

"Wow! These thing channel serious power! Here, you want the Silver gauntlets?"

"Sure. So, does that mean if we find a pendant more powerful than Raiha's..?"

"Not on your life...."

- - -

"...Whoa....."

"So that's what those gauntlets can do!"

"That's one heck of a monolith..."

"Well now it's a stepping stone."

- - -

"And this is a monolith."

"It's also the last door, so hurry up!"

"Alright, alright!"

- - -

As Link destroyed the last of the barrier with a Light Arrow, Gannondorf seemed to finally realize there were intruders.

"So..." he mused. "It certainly took them long enough."

Raiha lifted her head slightly, and looked towards the door. With the barrier down, she could reach straight into Links mind.

Link, it's Raiha. she sent Go outside the castle, to where the Great Fairy;'s fountain was when we were kids. She'll make you stronger. Please!

Rai?

She cut off the connection, before she could accidently read the rest of his thought. It hurt to think that he cared more for Zelda than for her, but she could deal with pain. She had done so for a long time after all.

'But not this kind of pain.... Oh Link.... I wish I could have told you so long ago.'

- - -

"Where are we going?" Kazda asked, as they left the castle.

"Raiha told me about a great fairy fountain, and said she'd power us up," Link replied. "Anything that can help us defeat Gannondorf easier will be needed. He is the King of Evil after all, and he has the Triforce of Power."

"Very true," Torian nodded. "Very true indeed."

- - -

In the castle once again, they began ascending the stairs to Gannondorf.

The first room was filled with fire keese, but they were easy to avoid, simply by running up the stairs. Then the next room, which had a couple of Dinofolis, the evolved version of a Lizofos. Then more stairs.

The third rooms held a chest that was encircled in flame. It was a boss key chest, the last one in their journey. Unfortunately, it was guarded by a pair of Stalfos. Link scowled, and pulled out his sword.

"I don't have Time," he growled. "To deal with you boneheads right now!"

He swung once, twice, and the Stalfos turned to ashes. The sword glowed with a cool blue light. He looked at it, then shrugged, and sheathed it. The flames around the box died, and her pushed opened the lid, pulling the large key from it, and dismissing it almost automatically. The key would return when he needed it again.

The next room, after another flight of stairs, had two Iron knuckles in it. Link cursed.

"Kazda, would you cast the spell? I'm going to need every last ounce of magic I can get soon, and can't afford to use it on these tin cans."

"I'll help," Torian affirmed. "You take the white one, and I'll get the black."

"Agreed."

Kazda waved her hand, and blue diamonds enveloped both males. Then they attacked. The blue haired princess had to retreat to the far side of the room in order to avoid her flying friend and brother, who were both fighting at their most reckless.

After only a few minutes, both Iron knuckle turned to ashes, and the door opened.

It was another flight of stairs, that lead up to the door where the boss key needed to be used. Link looked to Kazda, then to Torian. Both nodded. The Hero of Time lifted the large Key and turned it. The chains fell off, and the key simply vanished back to where-ever it had come from.

Unspoken, all three of them braced themselves for what they expected to find behind the door.

(AN: Boy, they're about to be really disappointed. Hee hee hee.)

What they saw was... another room. Link and Torian scowled, and Kazda simply shrugged.

"Not exactly what I expected," the Princess admitted, "but that music sure is loud down here. Almost like it's right above us."

The room was pretty nondescript. Two small steps held approximately forty pots, containing who knew what. The center of the room had a large pillar holding it up, with grooves in it. It seemed to be made for climbing, but the ceiling was solid. On the other side of the room was an opening with bars, and another door. This door was unlocked, and the trio took the opportunity to head straight through it.

"Not more stairs..." Kazda groaned.

"Why did it get so dark?" Torian asked. "There are plenty of windows here..."

"It's likely Gannondorfs power," Link said, clenching his jaw. "Now I can understand how Raiha felt when she got near evil things."

It was the pendants fault actually. It was also attuned to the darkness, and it simply spread the warnings onto its bearer. Link made a face, and cautiously began climbing the stairs.

As they went up, light appeared, and the music grew louder. The light became almost blindingly bright as they reached the top, and stood in front of the door where their past would and, and they future, be it good or evil, would begin.

"Ready?" Link asked.

"Ready."

"Lets go."

They opened the door, and walked through.

- - -

Wow. I went from three reviews to seven! I love you guys! thanks so very much!

Linkfan: I didn't know about Saria's fairy. The age thing works like this: Link entered when he was a baby. My theory is that Saria and the other Korkirir helped raise him, and since they don't get older then 10, when Link is 10, so is Saria. Raiha is two years young than Zelda, one year younger than Link. Making your head spin yet grins

Demonic Muffin: laughs they're supposed to be!


	15. Part 13

Disc: see prologue

AN: I do not own the Evanescence song "My last breath."

Part 13:

Finals fights.

-and-

Sweet confessions

"Raiha!"

"Link!"

The pink haired princess struggled against her chains, but to no avail. Gannondorf sat at the organ playing music, and Zelda looked down at them with a panicked look on her face. Raiha gulped, as she felt the Triforce pieces resonating through the room.

'This is not going to be good.'

It wasn't. Zelda's piece and Links piece became visible, and Link was suddenly healed of all wounds, no matter how minor.

"The Triforce pieces are resonating," Gannondorf murmured, hands stilling the organ. "They are combining into one."

He turned halfway, so that he could look at them out of one cold eye.

"The two parts that I lost on that day. I never thought they'd be hidden within you two," he gestured towards Link and Zelda. "And now that I have the essential piece, I can truly become the ruler of the world."

The Gerudo King leapt from his stool, and stood on Raiha's pole, brandishing his Triforce piece.

"I command you to give these pieces to me!"

Waves of darkness pulsed from Gannondorf, knocking Torian and Kazda against the wall, unconscious, and forcing Link to brace himself. Navi fluttered around him, feeling helpless.

"Because of all this darkness, I can't approach him Link. Sorry."

Raiha was directly behind the flood, and her senses were almost overloaded, to the point of her slipping into a semi-conscious state.

Link cursed, and ran away from Gannondorfs blast that knocked out the first row or floor tiles. Skidding into a corner, he fought a battle that was similar in kind to the one in the Forest Temple, except when Gannondorf got hit with his energy ball, Link had to hurry and fire a Ligh Arrow. And he had to watch where he aimed, and hit, because Gannondorf seemed to like using Raiha as his hostage and semi-shield.

The somewhat overwhelmed Princess lifted her head in a dazed fashion as the room grew darker. She looked up as swiftly as her head would allowed her, and paled.

"Link!" she cried. "Hit him with a Light arrow! Now! Before he completes the spell!"

Link looked at her, and saw the urgency the was in her voice reflected on her face. He then fit an arrow to his bow, and fired. The light wrapped around Gannondorf, dispelling the dark magic, and making to Evil King fall to his knees. Link jumped the gap between platforms, and slashed with his sword that glowed faintly blue. It was the final blow.

"Beaten...." Gannondorf gasped incredulously. "By this... kid?"

He coughed, and green blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"Link..."

Somehow, Gannondorf managed to gain enough strength to stand, and magic began to pour out of him, in the form of golden light. Link stood in front of Raiha's pillar, and held up his shield to block the worst of the blast, as the top of the tower crumbled around them.

When they could see again, Gannondorf fell first to his knees, then completely to the ground. Raiha felt her chains disintegrate, and she stumbled forwards slightly. Link turned, and she fell against his chest.

For a moment, time seemed to pause for them as the Hero of Tie and the Lady of Time looked at each other. She gave him a shy smile, and they drew closer, but the moment was ruined by Kazda and Torian, who chose that moment to wake up.

"Ohhh..." Kazda moaned. "What hit me?"

"You think you have it bad?" Torian demanded. "I feel like my head got split open by Links stupid hammer."

"Hey!"

Raiha moved out of Links warm arms, blushing faintly. The Hero of Time stalked over to the royal duo, all mock anger and everything.

"Here I am risking my butt to save us all, and all you can think to do is insult my hammer?"

Raiha chuckled softly, and looked up to the sky, where Zelda's crystal was slowly descending. The pale pink crystal faded out as Zelda's slippered feet gently touched the ground.

"Princess Zelda!"

Raiha felt a pang in her heart as Link looked at her older sister, and the smile became slightly forced. But Zelda then turned to look behind her, at the fallen Gerudo King.

"Gannondorf... poor, pitiful man. Without a strong righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods and...."

A quake shook the tower, almost knocking the tiny group off their feet. Zelda turned to them with a sad look on her face.

"With Gannondorfs dying breath, he cursed the tower to collapse underneath us. We have at most, four minutes to escape before we are destroyed along with the tower. We must hurry."

Kazda and Torian scrambled back to their feet, and the group took off running together. Navi hovered by Raiha's head, and talked while they were running.

"It was so cute," the tiny fairy giggled. "He was so worried about you."

"He... huff... was?" Raiha said between breaths. "I though.... he was more worried. Huff... about my sister."

"Nope, he missed you, and it took a long while before he calmed down enough to be logical."

'Maybe... maybe there is still a bit of hope...'

- - -

They stood and watched as the castle collapsed inwards on itself, sinking into the ground that was its foundation. Raiha held a hand to her chest, and was slowly regulating her breathing. With so much dust in the air, all of them had coughing fits for a few minutes. But when the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Gannondorf, and the castle was in ruins.

"Is that it?" Kazda asked.

Zelda smiled.

"Finally, it is over," Hyrules older Princess declared.

Raiha gave a whoop, and jumped into the air.

"Alright!"

Link laughed, as she swung everyone of them around in circle with a large grin on her face.

"We won!" Torian proclaimed.

Zelda and Raiha hugged fiercely, then swung around in circle, acting not like a pair of Princesses, but like siblings who had finally overcome their biggest obstacle by helping each other. Link was more than a little surprised when Raiha broke of from her sister, and launched at him, with a hug.

Zelda smiled at her sister, as Link gave the older Princess a confused, and mildly helpless look. Zelda mimed putting his arms around Raiha, and returning the hug. He did so, and a blush combined with a fond smile slipped onto his face as he looked down at the person who had always been at his side.

Navi bobbed in the air over his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you before Link," she chimed sadly.

"Don't worry about it Navi. We didn't know something like that would happen."

Once the euphoria of victory had worn off, they began looking around for ways off the floating island. One by one, they came back from their explorations with negatives. Zelda and Raiha exchanged worried glances.

"Do you think?"

"I hope not."

A loud crashing noise made the three Princesses jump. Link and Torian stepped in front of them protectively. Zelda held her hands to her chest, eyes wide with surprise.

"What was that sound?" she whispered.

Raiha had squeaked, then batted at Links arm in annoyance. He looked at her sheepishly over his shoulder, and apologized. Kazda had hidden behind her brother, and was clinging to his cloak.

"What was that?" The purple eyed Princess wailed.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon, ne?" Raiha asked, determination flaring in her features.

Link looked at her, and was about to open his mouth, then thought better of it. She saw him, and gave him a grin.

"Don't worry Link, you're my escort, remember?"

Navi giggled at the inside joke, and Link gave her a smile that made the golden eyed girls heart jump.

"Torian, don't leave!" Kazda wailed. "I'm scaaared!"

"Torian, you stay here in case something happens while we're finding out what made that loud noise," Raiha said, in a commanding tone. Then her voice softened. "I just want to make sure my older sister stays safe while I go off and do the crazy fighting."

Zelda gave a small smile, and Torian nodded, somewhat sulkily.

"Be careful Raiha... you know what might happen if."

"I know sister. Don't worry."

As they walked away, Link looked at Raiha.

"What might happen if what?" he asked.

"It's kinda a failsafe thing with the Triforce. Anyone who has another piece can draw from the Lights power, but only if they know who it is."

"Uh.... Raiha?"

"I know I'm taking a risk Link. But I have to be sure."

Unfortunately, luck was not on the side of the Pink haired Princess. The central mound of rubble burst apart, and Gannondorf flew into the air. He held up his hand which held the Triforce piece and concentrated. Raiha screamed in pain, as the golden light flowed from her to Gannondorf, changing him into a giant monster with two large swords.

"Raiha!"

The Princess pointed, while trying to wrench back some of the power that the creature that had been Gannondorf. Link turned, and pulled out his sword, and shield. He tried to block Ganons swing, but the master sword got knocked out of his hands, and landed beyond the fire barrier that had sprung up around the area that was to be the final battle.

Raiha managed to pulled herself back out of the way of the imminent fight, before collapsing in a heap, unable to move. Link gave her a worried glance, and pulled out the Megaton Hammer.

"Navi!" Link yelled, dodging Ganons swords. "Where am I supposed to hit this thing?!"

"Try his tail!" the tiny fairy pipped. "It looks different from everything else!"

"Right! Here goes!"

The Hammer slammed down on Ganon's sensitive tail, electing a howl of pain from the monster.

"This is payback for what you did to Rai, you cretin!"

Even with Naryu's Love equipped, Link found himself hard pressed to avoid injury, simply because for something so big, it moved really fast. Finally, Ganon slumped to his knees, breathing heavily, and the flames died.

"Link!" Kazda shouted. "Come and get your sword!"

Link ran back to where his sword had flown, and pulled it out of the ground.

"Be careful my friend," Torian said gruffly. "After all, fair Raiha would weep at your demise."

"Where is she?!"

Zelda cried out in shock, and pointed. Somehow, Raiha had managed to pull herself upright, and was staggering towards the downed Ganon. Link ran after her.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded, as he caught up with her. Standing in front of her, he scowled. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Raiha looked up at him, with a fierce look on her face, that quickly turned to horror. Without a word, she shoved Link backwards. The Hero of Time landed on his back, and saw the sword that had almost killed him slice into Raiha's body.

"Raiha!!!!"

She grinned at him, a victorious smile, and her body dissolved into sparkling bits of light, that attached themselves to Ganon, and began to drain him of his power. The former Evil King fell to his hands and knees, one sword flying away, and the other being what supported him.

"Link," came Raiha's soft voice. "Attack him now. Allow my sister to send him to the void from which none have ever returned! Please!"

As the flames fell for a second time, Zelda's own power, a delicate pink hue flared, and locked the creature that had been Gannondorf in place.

"Strike with the Master Sword Link!" Zelda cried.

Link felt dead. Hi stood in front of Ganon, with a sword that glowed a bright blue hue, and struck, once, twice, and a third time. Ganon reared up onto his feet, shrieking with pain.

"Sage, now!" Zelda called.

Power filled the air, but Link saw none of it. The remaining motes of Light had formed again into Raiha, who's body had a slice cutting from her right shoulder, accross her chest, and down to her left hip. Link tried desperately to stop the blood, but Raiha knew it was to late.

Gently, Links closest friend laid her hand over his.

Hold on to me love

you know I can't stay long

all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

can you hear me?

can you feel me in your arms?

"It's too late for me Link," she whispered. "But... I have something I want.... to tell you."

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

"What is it Raiha?" he whispered, tears glimmering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry.... that I never found the words... before," the pink haired girl choked out, her own eyes filling. "But I was so scared... of rejection..."

She drew in a shuddering breath.

"I... I love you Link," she whispered. "And I'm sorry that I was.... so stupid as to.... not say it before."

A tear dripped from Link eyes, and landed gently on Raiha's face.

I'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears!

"I love you to Raiha. I was so furious with myself when I let you get captured. I never got the chance to say anything."

She raised a shaky hand, and gently laid it on Links cheek.

"We're both... idiots them." she whispered in amusement. "Link... can I have... one last kiss?"

He bent his head, and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her return his love, and their tears mingled into one.

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

"Thank you," she murmured, as she gently drew back. "Goodbye my love... I'm sorry.."

"Raiha?! Raiha!!!!"

Link closed his eyes, and cradled her body, tears sliding down his face.

Closing your eyes to disappear.

You pray your dreams will leave you here.

But still you wake and know the truth,

No one's there!

"Raiha," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

say goodnight

don't be afraid

calling me calling me as you fade to black

Her body dissolved into fragments of light, and powered the last bit of the spell to seal Ganon away.

"My beloved.... I won't forget you..."

She could hear Gannondorf cursing them, hating them with every fiber of his being, and confident in his power to someday escape.

Raiha's soul slid through the world, seeing everything, and nothing. Drifting, she noted the Deku tree sprout seemed healthier than ever. She smiled faintly, and sadly. As she floated, she saw The home of the Gerudo's, seemingly abandoned. There had been no Korkiri in the village either. Kakariko was as abandoned as Goron city, and through she rejoiced to see that Zora's domain was unfrozen, she felt sad that it too was empty.

Acting on a whim, she followed Epona back to the ranch. There, she saw the gathering. The Celebration that marked the end to Gannondorfs Dark rule. Fires, in the Sages colors glowed in the horse corral of Lon-Lon Ranch. Taron and Ingo had gotten pleasantly drunk as friends.

Korkiri, Zora, Gerudo and Goron people were there, as well as all the carpenters, the bean seller, the magic carpet man, the old hag at the potion shop, the twins, the running man, the seller all the shops and the crowds of buyers.

Off in a corner, Raiha saw Mido and King Zora, and she felt her heart break at the look on Mido's face. As if in response to her silent plea to help him, the sages chose that moment to fly overhead. Mido looked up, as did King Zora, and both were awed.

Then Raiha smiled, closed her eyes, and drifted.


	16. Epilogue

Disc: see prologue

AN: well, here it is. The last chapter of my story. I'm grateful to everyone who read it, even if they didn't tell me what they thought of it. This has been one of the most satisfying pieces of written work so far, and believe me, it takes a lot of work to make me happy with writing fanfiction. Soo.... thanks minna. I hope you'll stick around if I decide to write the sequel (No, it won't be Majora's Mask chuckles)

What, you really thought I'd end it on such a sad note? It's not even close to the end of the game yet. grins

And yes, the song lyrics are mine. Who knows, maybe I'll make them famous one day, and you all can claim you say them first.

Oh, and it's Mah-ron and Tah-ron. just in case no one knew.

Epilogue:

Back to the beginning

-and-

a reunion

It isn't every day you get a second chance.

To make it so that nothing around can hold you back.

It isn't every day you get to change the world!

And no one would believe you're just a little girl.

She was only four years old that day. Life was simple, and carefree. But something changed in the younger Princess. He eyes grew older, as she reached with a chubby hand for the small fish.

It ain't easy to be what you are!

And I cry for you... you're just a tiny star.

It ain't easy to act like nothing is wrong

And it can't be easy... to know that he's gone.

To know that he is gone.

Raiha looked at her hand in a mixture of shock and wonder. She was.... a child again. No, she was four again, and starting over. She felt her dress for her pendant, and when she didn't find it, she wondered if Link still had it.

"Little Princess, what are you doing?" Impa asked, softly. "You look like something is wrong."

"No... nothing is wrong Impa."

'Everything is wrong,' she wanted to wail. 'I don't understand what is going on!'

Sometimes life throw you a curve

And you just have to take what's given.

But you can't give up. That wouldn't be fair.

Not to you, not to anyone...

Zelda came up then, and hugged her sister.

"Wanna play hide n go seek?" the young Princess asked. "I'll let you hide first."

Raiha shook her head of pink haired, tears brimming in her bright gold eyes.

"No thank you sister," she replied. "I just.... need a little time to figure something out."

Zelda sighed in disappointment, then brightened.

"Well, I'll be playing with Kazda and Torian if you need me."

"Kay."

Impa looked at the Princess. Years seemed to have fallen over the girl who had no responsibilities as of yet.

"Are you sure little Raiha?" the Sheikah woman asked gently.

"Thank you Impa, for caring... but it's something I need to take care of myself."

It ain't easy to be what you are!

And I cry for you... you're just a tiny star.

It ain't easy to act like nothing is wrong

And it can't be easy... to know that he's gone.

To know that he is gone.

-five years later-

Princess Raiha sat in the courtyard with her older sister Zelda, who was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Gerudo Prince, Garret.

"I don't understand what you see in him sis," Raiha murmured. "I mean, he's a Gerudo, and you know they're famous for stealing things."

But my dear, you have your whole life ahead!

One little thing can't set you back

And before you know it, you'll be grown

You'll be beautiful I know.

The pink haired Princess folded her arms, and sat on the stairs, frowning. Zelda never listened to her when it came to the Gerudo Prince. He might have tried to steal her heart as well, but even being raised as a Princess had not eliminated most of the habits she'd gained as a Korkiri. And speaking her mind was one of them.

Footsteps on the Grass caught her attention, and she looked up. And smiled.

"Hello.... Link," she murmured.

"Hello. Rairai."

Zelda whirled, surprised by the second voice, and held a hand to her mouth. For Raiha, that moment would stay imprinted in her memory forever.

It can't be easy to be who you are.

But just look at you now. You're a bright and shining star!

You know to never give up. You've found your own way

And you know he'll come back to you one day!

Yes, he'll come back to you....

Just wait!

Legend of Zelda

Ocarina of Time and Light

The End


	17. Special feture: Omakes!

Disc: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the charas within.... well, okay I own a few. But those are self made characters, so they don't really count.

As stated in the title, this is a series of mistakes that happened when shooting my first Legend of Zelda fic. A bunch of joke shots if you will. Hee hee hee. They're gonna kill me for this, but damn they made some nice goofs.

snickers

-Warning, take 1-

"Raiha! Stay away from the water. You might fall in."

The blue-gold of her eyes flickered slightly, and the small girl reached into the water trying to catch a fish in her chubby hand. With a loud splash, the four year old fell into the lake.

"Wahhh! Rairai!!"

"Cut! Someone fish Tristari out of the water!"

17 year old Raiha leaned out and swept the four year old girl into her arms.

"It's okay Trista. Don't cry, it's only a little water."

-Warning TAKE 7-

"Raiha! Stay away from the water. You might fall in."

Tristari looked at the water, looked at the camera, and as she had done for the last six takes started bawling.

"Sigh.... cut!"

-vaulting over the railing, take 17-

While Link climbed down the ladder, Raiha put one hand on the railing, and vaulted over it.

Vaulted over it....

C'mon, vault!

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Siiiigh. Come Desrina, I'm trying to make this interesting. You're supposed to be the impatient Korkiri girl who doesn't like to wait! So... vault!"

"Hell no! That's a fifteen foot drop! I'll break my leg!"

"Cut...."

-finding the slingshot, take 3-

Raiha jumped, and pulled out a deku seed, aiming her slingshot right at Link's forehead, and released, smacking the young korkiri with a deku seed.

"Cut!"

Immediately Desrina ran over to her acting partner.

"Oh damn! Kien, are you okay?!"

"Owwww....."

The rest of the cast is trying not to laugh.

-attacking the spider, take 1-

A rustle of sound caught her attention, and pulled it upward. She reached her hand back, and yanked on Links sleeve. Both Korkiri looked up.... and fainted dead away.

"I told you making it so realistic was a bad idea Laina," Raiha murmured. "They're just kids..."

"Oy.... it's not that scary...."

Link pointed to the two children who were currently unconscious.

"They would think otherwise."

"Alright, alright... we'll cut down on the spec... Hey, is that camera still rolling?"

"Uh... yes ma'am."

"Cut....."

-Lighting the torches, take 5 -

Running up the stairs while keeping a deku stick lit was not easy, proven as once again, Kien tripped on the stairs.

"Ooof...."

"Cut!"

"Oh well.... lets try again."

-Saria's song, take 13-

Darunia's face became one giant grin, and he began to dance around, waving his arms in the air, and kicking his legs. Desrina and Kien yelped as they were to slow to avoid the dancing Goron, and were knocked into the wall.

Laina sighed.

"Cut!"

-Zora's Domain, take 45-

Zora's domain was highly impressive. A giant waterfall, thundering noisily, dominated most of the wall opposite them, and a giant pool of water spread out below them.

"So beautiful...." Raiha whispered. "So very beautiful."

"What?!"

"Cut!"

-the castle, take 3-

Lightning crashed, and thunder roared multiple times, as Kazda and Torian finally caught up with them. All four of them huddled in fear.

"Oh come on you four!" Laina said, exasperated. "It's only specs! Not real! The only real thing is the water!"

"B-b-but!"

"Raiha sighed.

"Cut..."

-the white horse, take 7-

As they caught their breath, the drawbridge lowered rapidly. From the direction of the town, came a white horse with two riders. Kien and Desrina blinked, and screeched, frozen to the spot.

It was a good thing Impa had tight reign on the horse.

Raiha, Link, Terra, Torian, and Laina all sweatdropped.

"Cut," Laina said wearily. "Someone get the stunt doubles...."

-Throwing the Ocarina, take 98-

Zelda looked over her shoulder at the four, and threw something in their direction. With a loud Ka-pok! It bounced off of Kiens head, and into the moat.

"Cut"

"Oy...."

"Sirral, we need to work on your aim..."

Raiha leaned over Kien, and shook her head.

"How many fingers to you see champ?"

"Seven....."

"Eh... Laina, he's out for the day."

"I figured.... take him home, and let him rest. But we need him ASAP, so..."

-into the temple, take 23-

Link was looking around, and the 9 year old girl wondered if he felt like she did. With loud thuds, they tripped over the medallion symbol in the middle of the floor.

The rest of the cast burst out into laughter.

"C...hehehe.... cut!"

-opening the doors-

the doors slowly creaked open.

"Damn, what are these things made of?"

"I think wood and alabaster... but I'm not sure."

Laina smacked her forehead.

"I thought I told them no talking when they opened the doors...." she muttered, "Cut....."

-Maron waking Raiha, take 46-

Buried in hay, and wearing borrowed clothes, Raiha had not lost the edge of fear and pain that could make her wake up in an instant.

Er... wake in an instant...

"Okay, Link, what'd you do?"

"Me?!"

"Well, you were with her before shooting, so...."

"Maybe it's just lack of sleep."

"Meh... cut!"

-a second meeting, take 9-

Hearing her old nickname made tears spring to her eyes. Impulsively, she threw her arms around him, and just held on. Link easily slid his arms around Raiha.

"Cut! Link, you're supposed to be confused, not willing."

"Oh... sorry."

"Sigh.... lets try again..."

-The Deku tree sprout, take 57-

Having a tree explode upwards hadn't really been in the plan, but it definitely served as a good shock. With twin thuds, Link and Raiha fell back onto the grass, dazed.

"This is why I said to stay on the markers," Laina grumbled. "Someone fetch the medic....

"Oh.. Right. Cut!"

-the soup, take 1-

"Link," she called. "Come over here and tell me what you think."

The Hero of Time needed no second invitation. Giving Torian a smug grin, the Prince had been ready and waiting for a tasting invite, he took the small bowl that Raiha handed out to him, and took a few sips.

"Wow, Rai, this tastes like what Saria used to make!"

The pink haired girl clapped her hands in glee.

"Okay, soup's ready Kazda," she called. "Come and eat."

The blue haired Princess sulkingly walked over and accepted the bowl that Raiha handed her. The soup was a serve yourself kind of thing, and with four of them eating, it was swiftly gone.

"And, cut!"

Everyone spit the soup out.

"C'mon Rairai, it ain't that hard to follow a recipe."

"Well, I couldn't find it, so I had to improvise!"

-meeting Goron Link, take 37-

"You, you're Gannondork's men! Hear my name and Tremble! I am Link hero of the Gorons."

Raiha simply fell over laughing, and after a minute, Link joined her. Laina sighed.

"Cut! Ged, hon, you're supposed to say "Gannondorf's men," not Gannondork's...."

"But Gannondork's men sounds funnier, goro."

"Ehh...... oh, alright... I guess we can print that."

"Yay! Goro"

-goron boom, take 13-

The Goron had made everyone jump when he'd hit the floor to emphasize the 'boom.' Underneath them, the rock began crumbling.

"Aww.... crap..."

-Fiancee?!?! take 6-

There was definitely a mischievous glint in Raiha's eyes, as she looked at Link. Link himself seemed to be confused, almost crestfallen. Kazda fumed in jealousy.

"I saw him first!"

"(Use the telepathy! Sound carried well over water, and this place is a headache to manage. Trust me.

"(And you did not! I did!)"

"Oy.... cut!"

-shadow Link, take 13-

He was clad all in midnight black, with pale white skin, almost the color of fluffy clouds, and burning red eyes. She couldn't hold his gaze for very long, and was forced to look away. Shadow Link gave out a mirthless laugh.

"Hello... Raiha."

"Hey Shisei! How's it going?"

Laina sighed, and smacked her head as the rest of the cast fell down laughing.

"Cut!"

"Oh... oops."

-after near death, take 5-

"Besides, it's kinda hard to be careful when we have those two around."

"Hey!"

"Cut.... Terra, Torian, you aren't supposed to respond."

"Oh... sorry."

-The well, take 87-

The well brace exploded off the top, flew through the air, and almost landed on Tristari, who had wandered onto set. The four year old immediately started wailing.

"Cut! Trista hun, are you okay?!"

-the shadow part 1, take 64-

It loomed over her, and the only thing she could think to do was throw her hands out in defense. The blast of golden light surprised her, and the shadow fled rapidly.

"Err... Raiha? You weren't supposed to hit the house."

"Ack!"

"Cut...."

-Harvest festival, take 30-

"No thanks Torian," Raiha said, shaking her head. "I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea, and besides, well...."

Raiha blushed.

"I'd rather go with Link anyways...."

Laina fell out of her chair, and groaned.

"Did you read the script?" she asked, looking up.

"I forgot my line."

"Good grief. Cut."

-Kien in Spirit temple-

Inside wa cool and comfortable.

Crash, crash!

"Kien... I thought you knew about the flying pots..." Desrina sighed.

Once again, Kien was unconscious.

"Cut. And again with the stunt doubles...."

-Kotake and Koume, take 34-

"Because, red and blue make purple. Not orange. I think Nabooru is the Sage of Spirit, and Rauru has everything under control. It's a simple matter of color combinations."

"And why so many people who missed that in the game don't get it are beyond me."

"Cut! C'mon Link, this is hard enough without those kinda comments."

"Sorry Laina...."

"Ehh.... just try to control them, okay?"

"Alright."

-Double Dynamite, take 14-

She winked at Link, who turned crimson. A vase impacted his head from the side

"Link, you idiot!"

"Cut." Laina snickered. "Okay, that was well deserved."

Link lay among the remains of the vase, a stupid grin on his face.

-Nabooru the Sage, take 24-

"If only I had know how handsome you would become, I would have kept the promise I made."

"Mine!" Raiha claimed, grabbing Links arm.

"No, Mine!" Terra yelled, grabbing his other arm.

"Help!"

"Cut....."

-Temple, Sheik, take 32-

"I have been waiting for you," Came Sheiks soft voice.

Everyone jumped, and fell over. Sheik snickered, and the crew began laughing as well.

"Cut," Laina sighed. "Let's try that again.... from the top this time."

-Gannondorf, take 43-

"Willing or not girl, I think you will become the Queen of Darkness."

Golden eyes flared, and Raiha jutted out her chin stubbornly.

"I'll die first."

"Cut, that's good."

"Would you really die first before going out with me?" Garret asked curiously.

"Well... it's not like I can go out with you, but If you were nice and polite... and I hadn't met Link first, I could like you. Especially without all the makeup, eh Garret?"

"Bleh, don't remind me..."

-Ganons tower, Stalfos room, take 7-

"I don't have Time," he growled. "To deal with you boneheads right now!"

He swung once, twice, and the Stalfos snickered as nothing happened.

"Cut... come on you two, at least act like you're being hit," Laina said exasperated.

"Sorry miss."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

-Gannondorf, dark spell, take 76-

The somewhat overwhelmed Princess lifted her head in a dazed fashion as the room grew darker. She looked up as swiftly as her head would allowed her, and paled.

"Link!" she cried. "Hit him with a Light arrow! Now! Before he completes the spell!"

"Now? But this was starting to get cool!"

Link was munching on popcorn while watching the special effects of the spell.

Sweatdrop....

"Cut..."

-Gannondorf defeat, take 263-

"Ohhh..." Kazda moaned. "What hit me?"

"You think you have it bad?" Torian demanded. "I feel like my head got split open by Links stupid hammer."

"Hey!"

"For one thing, it was my hammer that hit you in the Fire temple dummy," Raiha grumbled.

"Cut!"


End file.
